Suffering My Consequences
by Mina-sama14
Summary: Drama is in store for the teenage lives of the scouts. How is it all to end? Now they are truly teenagers they must act like it. What really happened and will happen in Usagi's past and future? My favorite story, but has a reason to be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there! Well, not much to say here except to enjoy the story of course. Ha, but thanks for reading. I'd say out of all my stories these chapters are short, but I LOVE how this storyline is going. I'll try to update frequently since I make these chapters TOO tiny. Sorry about that, I love the torture of suspense._**

**_-I don't own Sailor Moon-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Suffering My Consequences<strong>

A very satisfied happy aura had surrounded the scouts whom had gone to the roof of a familiar building. It was already getting dark, for it was sunset. The air never seemed so clear and the sky looked so beautiful. Everyone was there besides the outer scouts who were celebrating by themselves. The three lights stood next to their princess getting ready to leave the planet. Their appearance appeared very happy and so joyfully. That was unless someone looked deep into their eyes which were slightly glossy. Honestly they were very sad at the thought of leaving their new friends.

Across from them were the inner scouts, Usagi, and Mamoru. Once Seiya had locked eyes with Mamoru he made a fist and resisted the temptation of tearing him apart. That man in front of Seiya had made Usagi her happiest and her saddest. Even through all that she stood by his side. Seiya just couldn't grasp this and it pained him to see the one he cared for back into the arms of the man he hated. It also had saddened him that Usagi looked so happy and he wasn't the reason for her smile.

"I guess it's time for my departure." Princess Kakyuu finally spoke up breaking the silence. "Princess Serenity, I now leave you with my best three soldiers. They seem to enjoy earth's lifestyle much more. Please will you take care of them for me?" The amber haired woman took hold of Usagi's hands and bowed her head. Everyone's eyes opened wide hearing this surprising news.

"Princess! What are you thinking? We cannot leave you! Our mission as scouts is to protect you no matter what. Our feelings for anything have been put aside multiple times for you. We can do it all over again. You absolutely cannot-" Yaten yelled out as a few tears escaped his eyes. He had quickly shut up when his princess held her hand up in his mid-sentence.

"I know the sacrifices you have made for me, but enough. It kills me to know the life you have missed out because of me." Kakyuu whispered and looked up to Usagi with pleading eyes. She did not dare to look at her own scouts quite yet, for she would break down crying at the sight of their faces.

"This means so much to you. Alright, no need to worry about a thing. This girl right here will take good care of your dear star lights." Usagi smiled clutching onto her hands. She looked to the three scouts and noticed Seiya staring at her oddly. She quickly shook it off noticing her own scouts approaching her from behind.

"With our help of course we will!" Rei shouted out laughing as she laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder roughly. The black haired girl looked at Kakyuu with reassuring eyes. She had also noticed the odd moment between Usagi and Seiya which made her tense up, for Mamoru was here now. There was no need to goof off or unintentionally flirt. Now realizing this Rei made it her mission to keep Usagi from falling in love with Seiya.

"Yeah! Those three lights are quite a handful and Usagi needs all the help she can get." Minako giggled as tears of happiness rolled down her face. Quickly her eyes went to Mamoru who looked like he was about to blow up. She had tried to ignore it but it had made her feel very uncomfortable. _"Maybe he is just tired…yeah that's it."_ Minako thought trying to reassure herself and to go back into her happier mood.

"Princess…you're just going to hand us off? Just like that? Not even with our consent? What if I wanted to be with you and not on this Earth?" Taiki said angrily directing his attention to his princess. His eyes lowered refusing to cry from his frustration.

"What if?" Kakyuu whispered and spoke, "My reasoning for this is all a secret." The woman finally turned to them as she held a finger up to her red tender lips. "Sailor Star Maker...please find it in your heart to forgive me. I will come back for you my scouts. If you want to come back with me then I shall take you under my wing again." She approached him and gently kissed him on both sides of his cheeks.

"But Princess…I can't live without you!" Yaten cried out holding onto his Princess weakly. Many tears poured down his face and onto her dress. He shook his head no digging his face into her outfit soaking it with his tears.

"Oh my dear Star Healer, you can make it. This is no punishment, but an experience that won't ever be forgotten in your life. You may learn a lot from these clever girls here." Kakyuu smiled embracing Yaten tightly and kissed him on his forehead when he had released her. "It will be okay. I promise you."

"My Princess Kakyuu….how can I ever repay you? Staying on Earth has been my wish." Seiya whispered smiling softly at the woman. A couple of tears had found their way out of his eyes and down to his cheeks.

"No need for repaying me. I am simply repaying you for protecting me all of these years, my Sailor Star Fighter. You know what your real mission is. You belong here on Earth. You know who we side with. If they become a threat tell the stars our situation. I cannot help you once I leave again. I might never come back. We have talked and I will suffer the consequences for what I have done. Please watch this planet closely." The woman hugged the tall man tightly finally crying a bit herself. She then stepped away and wiped her tears away. She never tore her eyes away from Seiya, for she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet. Finally she announced, "I will come back for final decisions at the beginning of college freshman year. Goodbye my lights you will be in my heart forever. Princess Serenity thank you. Remember, we are always here for you." Then with that the woman left. All that remained was one shooting star spotted in the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First chapter done with! Woo! Course since there's a short chapter I'll leave you with a preview. You don't think I'm that mean did you? Well, yeah I am. I'm giving you suspensful previews. Cause I'm an evil villain like that. Here you go!<em>**

_"Odango…please don't leave. I need to talk to you." Seiya whispered as he took her outside with him. "Somewhere private. I'm serious, we have no time to waste Usagi." He gripped a bit tighter but not tight enough to hurt her. _

_"You need to stop running late Seiy- What is she doing here? You could get us into deep shit with Haruka. You know what she said. Also Rei to." Taiki snapped approaching the couple with Yaten at his side._

_Usagi yelled as she set a hand on top of her stomach gently. She seemed a bit out of it, even more than usual. Her hand remained on her stomach and her eyes lowered slightly._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey there update here to save the day! I think I'm going to update this story once or twice every month. I have a bunch of chapters made and they're going to get very 'spicy'. Just a very early warning. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_-I don't own sailor Moon-_**

* * *

><p><em>~Previously~<em>

_"No need for repaying me. I am simply repaying you for protecting me all of these years, my Sailor Star Fighter. You know what your real mission is. You belong here on Earth. You know who we side with. If they become a threat tell the stars our situation. I cannot help you once I leave again. I might never come back. We have talked and I will suffer the consequences for what I have done. Please watch this planet closely." The woman hugged the tall man tightly finally crying a bit herself. She then stepped away and wiped her tears away. She never tore her eyes away from Seiya, for she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet. Finally she announced, "I will come back for final decisions at the beginning of college freshman year. Goodbye my lights you will be in my heart forever. Princess Serenity thank you. Remember, we are always here for you." Then with that the woman left. All that remained was one shooting star spotted in the night sky._

Days passed by rather smoothly like any ordinary summer. The girls had their normal hangouts and such. Mamoru was busy with getting college situated and working. He had proposed to Usagi and she had said yes. Usagi is now under the roof of Mamoru's apartment. While that happened the three lights refused to go on tour because something felt very off to them. Of course they kept it to themselves and just stayed on guard. They were surprised to still have their scout form, but still had no answer to why they have it.

It was just a normal day with the girls being at the restaurant talking to Motoki and his sister. Motoki had wanted to leave Japan with his fiancé but all plans fell apart when she lost feelings for him. Makoto finally had come out to him that she had a huge crush on him and they decided to date, for he had felt the same. Usagi sat on the booth staring at a three lights poster. She had just devoured a whole bowl of ice cream and was entirely filled.

"Usagi! One day those treats are going to catch up to you and you are going to regret it." Ami laughed staring into the cleaned out bowl. She had a small salad in front of her and a bit of water in her cup.

"Yeah yeah, you always say that Ami! We can take anything right Usagi?" Minako laughed sitting back also with an empty bowl in front of her. She gently patted her stomach and burped softly. "Oops, excuse me." The girl giggled and covered her mouth.

"Yeah, right." She said a bit quietly without any expression. Usagi smiled finally turning her eyes towards her friends who stared at her oddly. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She wondered resting her head on her hand.

"You just ate that whole thing like a monster and now you are quiet. Come on spill, what's wrong? Problems with Mamoru at the apartment? Even behind closed doors?" Rei laughed staring at Usagi who really did look rather out of it. Her attitude then became quite concerned to her blonde friend.

"No no, everything is good with us. In fact, it's perfect back there. I'm not giving any details out or anything. It's just I have this strange feeling that-" Usagi decided to keep her mouth shut and laughed sheepishly trying to side track them. "My stomach just really hurts from eating so fast. I have a bit of a brain freeze to."

"Odango! I see you won't be giving up on your sweets anytime soon." A familiar voice laughed out loud. It was a man's voice that was unforgettable to the scouts. The person had got the customers in the room smiling and taking pictures of him.

"Seiya? From the three lights? Oh! Pick any seat you would like!" Unazuki, Motoki's sister, yelled out and bowed quickly to the pop star. She stood next to him holding a menu for him. The girl had still been working trying to get the restaurant of her dreams.

"Seiya!" Minako shouted out and jumped out of her seat. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Where's Yaten-kun?" She smiled mischievously letting him out of her death grip. "I haven't seen you guys in such a long time and I miss him!"

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered looking to Seiya who had looked at her the whole time not breaking his glance. She slowly got up but was held back by Rei gripping her arm tightly. "Rei, stop it. Don't grip me so hard." She complained snatching her arm back.

"Usagi, call up Mamoru and see how your fiancé is doing." Rei shouted out glaring at Seiya. She started to really understand why the outer scouts act the way they do. The girl finally saw how child-like Usagi had been. Now, Rei compared Usagi to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Oh, him and Taiki are back at the studio waiting for me. We wanted to rehearse, but I decided to ditch it today. They are probably hunting me down right now. Oh and miss I would just like to sit with those girls if it's okay." He smiled, but quickly wiped it off his face hearing Rei. The man looked to her and noticed her odd staring and had slightly frowned.

"Of course it's alright!" Makoto smiled holding hands with Motoki at the booth on the opposite side of Usagi. She laughed and was in her puppy love stage with him. "Anything for our good buddy Seiya!" She laughed kissing Motoki on his cheek.

"I have to go." Usagi sat up and got out of the booth gripping her phone in her hand. She hadn't called Mamoru like Rei had suggested but she knew she had to get out of this situation. "It was nice to see you Seiya." She whispered passing by him. As the blonde almost reached the door she felt a hand grab onto her arm tenderly which stopped her from leaving.

"Let her-" Rei shouted out but had stopped when Minako slapped a hand on top of her mouth. She struggled to get out of the booth, but was also held back by Makoto. "We're supposed to protect our Princess." The girl whispered to Minako through her fingers.

"Shush Rei. They haven't talked since Mamoru came back. Usagi knows limits and won't betray him like that. It just isn't her. You have got to trust her Rei." Minako whispered still covering Rei's mouth. "Besides Seiya is a good guy and wouldn't treat Usagi so poorly. He isn't the type of guy.

"Odango…please don't leave. I need to talk to you." Seiya whispered as he took her outside with him. "Somewhere private. I'm serious; we have no time to waste Usagi." He gripped a bit tighter but not tight enough to hurt her. "Let's go to the studio. Taiki and Yaten already know the situation."

"Is there a new enemy? We just defeated Galaxia. Can't we at least get summer break?" Usagi complained breaking the awkward tension between them. She got out of Seiya's grip and followed him to his destination. He didn't respond to her question until they arrived inside. The two stood in front of a door which Seiya opened quickly.

"You need to stop running late Seiy- What is she doing here? You could get us into deep shit with Haruka. You know what she said." Taiki snapped approaching the couple with Yaten at his side. He glared at the black haired man not looking at Usagi.

"I know I know. She has to know though. Usagi is Princess Serenity who must be the savior. She has the right to know any information we have." Seiya looked to Taiki and glared knowing the consequences. He took a step closer having Usagi behind him.

"Just because you love her doesn't mean you can take her anywhere. Even if it is on a feeling that somehow we all three have." Yaten complained and looked to Usagi with a deep sigh. "You shouldn't have brought her here though." He crossed his arms and shook his head no with disagreement.

"Wait, tell me what's going on you guys! I want to know what is happening!" Usagi yelled getting their attention. She ignored Yaten's little comment about Seiya and decided to look at the more important facts. "As Seiya said, I do deserve the right to know what is going on here. You have powers that I don't. I need all the help I can get you guys." The girl stepped in front of Seiya looking at the two males in front of her.

"Princess Serenity I know our Princess made us stay with you, but it doesn't mean a thing. We have an odd feeling and it doesn't matter. If something happens we will tell you. Us three are still scouts and we can take care of each other." Taiki went to Usagi and turned his head down to her.

"What happened during Galaxia? Does that not matter anymore? Our teamwork made us unstoppable when I was so alone. You all helped me when I needed you. Princess Kakyuu may not be here, and I might not be like her, but…please I want you to trust me." Usagi slowly started to tear up and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It isn't you Usagi. It's your scouts. They don't trust us still." Yaten mumbled sitting down at his seat. "They are threatening us to stay away from you or else." He rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes. "That is why we never see you at all."

"Who is it? Which one of them is doing this to you? I promised Kakyuu I will take care you all…" Usagi looked down as a tear drop escaped her eye. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace. The girl had felt betrayed since her own scouts scared her friends away.

"Rei, the outers, and Mamoru are all doing this. Don't worry about us. We can manage without your help. Just stay away from us. Especially away from Seiya." Taiki growled as he saw Seiya hold Usagi in his arms. "He is the one everyone is concerned about."

"I'm sorry…" Usagi cried and attempted to get out of his arms but failed. She broke down crying in the room. Her knees went limp and she had to be picked up by Seiya. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Mamo-chan and the scouts are too protective." She whispered and wiped her tears away.

"You know what shit will happen if they find her here, and in this condition? God, why did Princess do this to us? Sit her down." Yaten rolled his eyes standing up from his seat. He watched Seiya set Usagi down who covered her face.

"They won't do a thing. You are not enemies. None of you, not one bit. Your princess loves you Yaten. Don't forget that." Usagi whispered, but was quickly shaken out of it. She knew it wasn't like herself to act so serious. The girl set a personality for herself; the proper word to describe her would be fake. The blonde wasn't the mean fake, but the pretending to be stupid type of fake.

"Usagi, I don't mean to rush you, but you need to get out of here. Someone is probably searching for you now." Taiki held out his hand for the girl to grab. "Come one we will escort you there ourselves if you want. Just I don't want the rest to blame us for kidnapping you."

"Really? Man, I'd get everyone jealous if you did though. Especially Ami and Minako." Usagi smiled softly trying to brighten up the mood. She had been known for putting a smile on just about anyone's face. That is what she had just done. The three lights all smiled at what she had said.

"Done, and we will do it in our limousine to." Yaten left the room getting things ready for them to leave the studio. "Damn, all this trouble for a Princess. She isn't even ours. I cannot wait till Princess Kakyuu comes back…" He whispered looking at the ground as he walked down the hallway.

"So much for practice Seiya." Taiki shook his head no as Usagi took hold of the man's hand. "Always stirring up mischief in poor Usagi's life. You need to watch yourself. I had heard bits and pieces of the conversation between you and Princess. You whisper too loud and your lips were readable."

"He isn't causing any trouble at all Taiki. None of you are. My scouts are still on edge with the defeat of Galaxia. They are probably playing the blame game because they want to fight. It's just so-" Usagi sighed but had stopped when her stomach growled loudly.

"Odango! Didn't you just eat?" Seiya laughed loudly hearing her stomach growl. He covered his mouth as he laughed. The man knew he shouldn't be surprised, but it had been so long since he had spent any time with her. The man watched her gently blush and listened to her response.

"It was only ice cream Seiya!" Usagi yelled as she set a hand on top of her stomach gently. She seemed a bit out of it, even more than usual. Her hand remained on her stomach and her eyes lowered slightly. "It wasn't even real food." She complained looking behind her around the small studio.

"Hurry up! If you don't I'll leave without you!" Yaten yelled from the other side of the door. He banged on it roughly and quickly started running away like a little kid playing tag. The man ran as fast as he could down the hallway trying not to fall on the tiled floor.

"Odango…Alright Yaten! Look out!" Seiya laughed and looked to Usagi with a smile as she looked up. With that he dashed out the door chasing after Yaten at full sprint. He yelled out, "Oh you aren't going to get away from me this time!"

"Come on Usagi. We should make it there before those two do. They will have it out for a bit." Taiki chuckled as he took her out of the building and to the limousine outside. As he assumed Seiya and Yaten were fighting out on the lawn next to the limousine, but didn't get inside yet. Quickly Taiki got inside with her and made a smirk as he said, "Hold on tight we are leaving them. Alright Akito drive away. Let them run." Then with that the two drove away to Usagi's desired destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Also, these chapters will slowly get darker as they pass on. Alot of the characters will show their true teen colors. That is because they must mature because that is how life goes on. Anyways, here are different previews for the next chapter!<strong>_

_"She seemed so sad…I wonder what happened in Crystal Tokyo…" Makoto whispered as she watched the little girl run away as quickly as she could. "It isn't like her. She is always so cheerful. Isn't she Rei?" She whispered to her friend. Rei nodded in agreement with Makoto's little comment._

_"I'm sorry to startle you like this Sailor Moon." The female voice reappeared from behind Usagi. Instantly Usagi turned around and gasped seeing Neo Queen Serenity in front of her. What had shocked her was that the Queen did not have her King by her side._

_"Not marry Mamo-chan? It's our destiny to be together. Just like a fairy tale, we are going to live happily ever after." Usagi's smile broke apart and was frowning. She approached the woman who had more tears dripping down her face._

**_Till next time! Ja ne!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well hey there! I wanted to hurry up and upload this before school takes over my life and crap. Yeah I know it's gonna suck balls! Oh and major warning as this story does go on it will get worse. My mind is just stirring a bunch of maddness for poor little Usagi. She has no idea what will go on. :( Anyways, just poked myself in the eye cause I'm excited for this chapter and story in general. Haha, ow...enjoy!_**

**_-Don't own sailor moon. But I own my hurt eye.-_**

* * *

><p><em>~Previously~<em>

_"Come on Usagi. We should make it there before those two do. They will have it out for a bit." Taiki chuckled as he took her out of the building and to the limousine outside. As he assumed Seiya and Yaten were fighting out on the lawn next to the limousine, but didn't get inside yet. Quickly Taiki got inside with her and made a smirk as he said, "Hold on tight we are leaving them. Alright Akito drive away. Let them run." Then with that the two drove away to Usagi's desired destination._

Taiki and Usagi finally arrived to their destination at the diner. Everyone had been outside anxiously awaiting for something. The car quickly came to a halt when the blonde screamed out seeing a pink haired girl walk across the street. "ChibiUsa!" Usagi had yelled and threw open the door as she laid a hand on her stomach. "You're really here…" She stared at the girl as she approached her. ChibiUsa had been completely surrounded by the group of girls.

"Usagi-mama…" ChibiUsa whispered sadly getting out of the grip. She looked her straight in her eyes and hugged her tightly. "Not for long though. Setsuna requested me and Diana to see her as soon as possible." The mass then noticed a small kitten pop out from her hair. "Oh Usagi, if you get a chance have Luna and Artemis go to Haruka's home." She looked to the limousine and noticed Taiki come out along with the two men panting who were near the building. "Usagi…better leave now before Setsuna worries. Goodbye!" With that Usagi's little girl was gone.

"She seemed so sad…I wonder what happened in Crystal Tokyo…" Makoto whispered as she watched the little girl run away as quickly as she could. "It isn't like her. She is always so cheerful. Isn't she Rei?" She whispered to her friend. Rei nodded in agreement with Makoto's little comment.

"Strange…" Minako sighed, but then made an ear piercing scream. "Yaten-kun!" She pounced on top of the man's back, but the quickly hopped off. She complained, "Gross! You're all sweaty and nasty Yaten!" Everyone laughed at the look of her disgusted face.

"Well you shouldn't jump on me like that." Yaten shook his head slowly trying to catch his breath. He grabbed a hold of it once he turned to Rei. The man stood straight up and had a serious look on his face. The silver haired guy did feel quite threatened when he saw her.

"Hey there Ami, long time no see." Taiki smiled leaving his group for her. "We should really catch up. I miss having someone who can truly reach my standards on just about everything." He laughed nervously trying not to blush in front of the whole group of people.

"Oh, um, yes of course. I understand what you mean. I've been doing summer school so maybe over the weekend." She blushed deeply as Ami looked at him nervously also. The teen felt quite awkward since everyone had been quiet and had their attention on them.

"Odango, who was that little girl over there? She reminded me of Chibi Chibi." Seiya frowned slightly seeing no reaction from him calling her Odango. He noticed a sad look in her eyes as she looked up from the ground. The man decided not to say a word about the weird look.

"Seiya, shut up." Usagi tried to laugh and at the same time tried to be playfully mean. "But, she is my…" Before she spoke out she had remembered Motoki was there. "She's my little cousin. I'll tell you about her later. I should go though. Mamo-chan is probably at the apartment waiting for me. Gotta go. Bye…" She quickly walked away and walked down the street. The blonde took a deep breath and felt a strange vibe as she turned to corner. "Oh no, they're not right. Galaxia is dead. There shouldn't be anymore thre-" Suddenly she stopped walking and heard a voice.

"Princess Serenity don't go to Prince Endymion. Come to the roof of your high school. Turn to Sailor Moon and meet me there. This is no threat don't be afraid. Please, trust me I am not an enemy of any sort." The female voice whispered as it disappeared.

"Who…who was that?" Usagi wondered and shook herself out of it. She noticed the sun going down and she had to get there quickly. _"She sounded in trouble. I better go check it out."_ The blonde thought determinedly as she ran through the back alleyways to her school. "Moon Eternal, make up!" She shouted out loud as she began to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. "There it is!" Sailor moon looked up to the roof after completely transformed. She hopped up the fence and a few trees so she could reach the roof. "Ow, I have a cut already. Ugh, I'm so out of shape." The blonde complained looking around. "Hello? Anyone here?" She wondered and was quiet as she noticed the moon was out. It was bright and full. The light seemed to be directed onto the roof.

"I'm sorry to startle you like this Sailor Moon." The female voice reappeared from behind Usagi. Instantly Usagi turned around and gasped seeing Neo Queen Serenity in front of her. What had shocked her was that the Queen did not have her King by her side.

"No no, it's alright Neo Queen Serenity. It's just so weird since technically I'm talking to myself and watching myself. It freaks me out still." Usagi laughed and smiled once again. "Well, what's wrong? Any new enemies coming here?"

"I don't mean to shatter this summer for you, but time is cut short. As your life goes on you will have to do many things you regret. My life has been so messed up when I had been married. I have never told anyone because I didn't know who would believe me. You're true enemies shall be revealed and you will know who is on your side. I am not allowed to say much more, but please. Usagi, don't marry Endymion. You only need him for one thing and that is for a child. Don't rely on this first pregnancy because you never know what can happen inside. ChibiUsa has been through so much these few months. Your past isn't how people portray it The Moon Kingdom is all a lie." Neo Queen Serenity whispered lowering her eyes letting a tear escape. She changed topics very rapidly, but she knew she couldn't talk for very long.

"Not marry Mamo-chan? It's our destiny to be together. Just like a fairy tale, we are going to live happily ever after with ChibiUsa." Usagi's smile broke apart and was frowning. She approached the woman who had more tears dripping down her face.

"Make it a different destiny. You are clever and you know what to risk. Don't trust anyone. All you can rely on is yourself. Anyone can turn on you any second. You already know Mamoru, Rei, and the outers have their thoughts about the lights. Don't make the mistakes I have." With that the queen fell to her knees and had her head facing the ground. Usagi noticed red marks on the Queen's back and gasped loudly.

"Neo Queen, your back! What happened? What's in my future? I need to know." Usagi cried out in front of her wanting to hug her. She knew that was not possible, for Neo Queen Serenity was from the future and no two people could exist at one same place and at the same time.

"I must not say. I must suffer the consequences for what I am doing already. You must change our future. Not for the universe's sake, but for ours. As long as you are alive no harm shall be done. Enemies will appear more often but it is better than this. Please Usagi, I have to leave you. I'm so sorry to leave you like this. With all of your questions…Sleep alone tonight. Get a hotel somewhere. Not even at your old home. Nowhere is safe anymore." Then with that the Neo Queen disappeared with a scream indescribable. It had a mix of every emotion. The ones that stood out to Usagi were sadness, anger, and the most, afraid.

"Neo Queen…what's going on?" Usagi began breathing quickly trying to piece together everything what had just happened. "My future…my fiancé. Oh god, her back. What is in store for me? Setsuna she would-" That is when she stopped herself and remembered Neo Queen Serenity had said don't trust anyone. "I'm sure a hotel would take in Sailor Moon. Not Usagi, but Sailor Moon is famous I can get in somewhere."

She sniffled as the blonde wiped away her tears coming back down from the roof. Her knees felt very weak from all of this. "I don't understand any of this. Why couldn't she tell me? ChibiUsa knows something. I don't care, she is my daughter. I need to take her from them." Sailor Moon nodded and began walking to the main streets. "I need to find her now before someone takes her from me. Maybe she can tell me a bit of what is going on in Crystal Tokyo." She whispered getting to the streets and looked to the signs.

"Got it!" The teen nodded knowing where she was and how to get to Setsuna's house from her location. She was slightly bothered by the people staring at her in amazement since she had been in Sailor form. She only knew she had to figure out what the hell had been going on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta da! How was that? Oh don't worry it get better and better. More scenes with characters will happen soon. Along with the maddness of Usagi's teenage life. Haha, she is sixteen and pregnant! Sounds like fun right? No, not so much. Anyways, here are the previews for next chappie!<em>**

_"Oh we get the main attractions and sadly no little decorations. No fun there. I wanted the little gang altogether." A male voice chuckled still unseen by the two girls. The girls had noticed at least ten bodies on the ground completely drained of blood and bones were seen through their skin._

_"Hey there kiddo, you don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you want to." Usagi smiled trying to give the girl comfort and stood back up. "Damnit, how am I supposed to pay for a place?" She thought biting her lip walking around a bit more._

_"I know who you are. Mama told me all about you before I left. You were her shining armor that she dismissed forever. Her fairytale dream had to be split with her destiny dream. Tragic story I think. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet except neither of you died, but you stayed apart and never saw each other. Almost as if you were dead and never made contact ever again." ChibiUsa sighed looking at Seiya._

**_I had to add that last long bit. That's my favorite saying a character has ever said 3 but alright till next month you guys! I'm sorry ;) Ja ne~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Well, I knew it was time to update because I typed a bunch more in this story! Please have patience with me because I guarentee it will get 'spicy'. I hope you enjoy this one. Remember little things people say they may become important later on in the story!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own my two dogs :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~ <em>**

_Sailor Moon nodded and began walking to the main streets. "I need to find her now before someone takes her from me. Maybe she can tell me a bit of what is going on in Crystal Tokyo." She whispered getting to the streets and looked to the signs. _

_"Got it!" The teen nodded knowing where she was and how to get to Setsuna's house from her location. She was slightly bothered by the people staring at her in amazement since she had been in Sailor form. She only knew she had to figure out what the hell had been going on._

* * *

><p>Usagi finally reached the house she was determined to find. She approached the door and noticed it open slowly and quietly. The blonde saw her daughter standing in front of her with eyes never seen before. It had looked like she had seen things no one should have. As if she had been scarred for life. "Usagi…she talked to you? Didn't she?" ChibiUsa asked and saw the response of Usagi's head nodding. "I'll tell you more than she can. It's terrible. I'm forced to grow up. Sort of like that feeling…when I was wicked lady. We have to go. They've been watching me and taking care of me."<p>

"Come on, you must transform. We can go get a room in a hotel." Sailor moon began rushing away holding her daughter's hand who had transformed into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. As they walked through a crowd of people they heard screaming which had alarmed the two. "Enemies…we have to fight. Just me and you against them all." Usagi whispered and then opened her eyes wide in realization. "Sailor Chibi Moon, we have no weapons; they're not appearing. All we have are just us." She began to shake slightly and noticed people running away so she could see the threat.

"Oh we get the main attractions and sadly no little decorations. No fun there. I wanted the little gang altogether." A male voice chuckled still unseen by the two girls. The girls had noticed at least ten bodies on the ground completely drained of blood and bones were seen through their skin.

"Show yourself! Who are you? Chibi Moon stay behind me." Sailor Moon whispered pushing the girl behind her. She would not lose her girl to an unknown enemy. "Face me! You know I'm your enemy. It's always me…" She screamed out looking around.

"Daichi…" ChibiUsa whispered and walked forward ignoring Usagi who tried pulling her back. She seemed to be in a small trance and her eyes went blank. The blonde followed her not wanting to leave her side. "What are you doing here?" The pink haired mumbled, but heard a response to Usagi's question.

"My name is Sailor Solar Defender. I have come with a message from my kingdom." Then the person exposed himself. He had looked like an ordinary human with two brown eyes, black hair, black pants, and a green shirt. "We have come to warn you of this planet. To gain our trust and loyalty you must-" As the man tried to finish a red rose with thorns appeared in front of him. "Ah, one more for the message. Just the person I needed to talk about."

"Tuxedo mask!" Usagi gasped out holding on to ChibiUsa tighter. "Continue on. What is this message your kingdom has to tell me?" She asked loudly looking to Tuxedo mask and then Solar Defender. That was when ChibiUsa had snapped out of the trance and looked to the man named Sailor Solar Defender.

"You must not marry your beloved. Nor, have a child. If done, the war of your life will break out. Trust me, it won't be pretty little Sailor Moon. Not everyone has good inside of them. You must grow up in this cruel reality." The man smirked and then disappeared with gas that had them squinting and tearing up in their eyes. Once the smoke disappeared the bodies were gone and everything had seemed to be back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Tuxedo mask! Stay far away from Sailor Moon!" A man's voice yelled out from a tall building. A figure was seen, but there was only a big white jacket and a face was not seen. "If you know what is good for you; you'll stay away from her." He shouted out and Tuxedo mask looked up. The figure was dressed in all white and it had a some what familiar tone to Usagi.

"You talk big as if you mattered. Don't give out useless threats when you know you will be defeated with dealing with us. Galaxia is dead and you will be just as easy to defeat." Tuxedo mask snickered as he shook his head. He began making his way to the man just itching for a fight.

"Let's go Chibi Moon. Now we have a chance to leave without being noticed. We have no choice but to turn into human form. We will be spotted too easily. We'll just have to get a cheap motel." Usagi whispered running off with ChibiUsa into a group of trees. She didn't feel very right with this mysterious figure being anywhere near her. They both transformed into their human forms and began walking around.

"Usagi, there are many things mama wanted to explain but couldn't. Father, just isn't the same anymore. It seemed that one day he loved everyone and everything and then the next day he wasn't the same person. Mama told me her secrets and-" ChibiUsa began tearing up, but stopped her explanation when Usagi knelt down in front of her.

"Hey there kiddo, you don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you want to." Usagi smiled trying to give the girl comfort and stood back up. _"Damnit, how am I supposed to pay for a place?"_ She thought biting her lip walking around a bit more.

"Odango? What are you doing in this part of town?" A man spoke out from behind her. He seemed close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. As a reaction she kicked him in the shin without looking behind her. Hearing a grunt of pain she turned around and noticed it was Seiya.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Don't scare me like that Seiya! You totally had that coming to. Since you call me that stupid name." Usagi crossed her arms and held her head up high. She made sure ChibiUsa had been touching her, for she didn't want to lose her.

"Geez, sorry Odango. It's a fun name to call. Hey it's her again." Seiya made his attention to ChibiUsa and shook off the little pain. "But, answer me. What are you doing down here? You should be at home at this time of night."

"No reason Seiya. I can do what I want without your consent. We are just walking around talking. Besides you shouldn't talk since you're out here to." Usagi glared slightly holding hands with the little girl. "ChibiUsa come on we have to leave now." She said pulling her forward away from Seiya.

"Sailor Star Fighter?" ChibiUsa whispered and struggled her way out of Usagi's grip. "In the flesh? I've heard stories about you all the time. You're the real thing…" Her jaw seemed to drop slightly as she approached the man slowly. She stood in front of his confirming that it was Fighter.

"No no, I'm a pop star named Seiya Kou. You must have me confused." Seiya quickly spat out defending his identity. He looked to Usagi who had seemed to laugh a bit at his shocked face. "Odango? Why are you laughing?" The man wondered stepping back from ChibiUsa who smiled widely.

"Oh come on. There's a small park over there and away from people. Who knows what they will say with this conversation we're going to have." She shook her head and took hold of ChibiUsa as they walked to the park. The blonde sat on a swing and had ChibiUsa next to her.

"I know who you are. Mama told me all about you before I left. You were her shining armor that she dismissed forever. Her fairytale dream had to be split with her destiny dream. Tragic story I think. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet except neither of you died, but you stayed apart and never saw each other. Almost as if you were dead and never made contact ever again." ChibiUsa sighed looking at Seiya.

"Who is your mother? Wait wait wait, Odango, what is she talking about?" Seiya asked completely confused. He raised an eyebrow rather curious on what this pink haired girl had been saying to him. The poor guy's mind was flipping everywhere trying to make things make more sense.

"No way…well okay, here it is. She is my daughter of the future who comes back every now and then. Her name is ChibiUsa and she is also Mamo-chan's daughter. Also, just thought I should tell you. We saw the new enemy and he appeared human. It was odd though because I think he took people with him. Also, when he disappeared smoke came out and that's never good. You need to tell the scouts, but I cannot return." Usagi sighed swinging back and forth in her swing. Seiya stood in front of her trying to think of a response for her. "ChibiUsa is he-"

"Yes, Mama trusts him with her life, but that's why she got into trouble. As long as I'm alive here I'm alright in the future. I can tell you everything you want to know. As long as Setsuna doesn't find me because I will be sent back instantly." ChibiUsa kicked up some woodchips from under the swing and hung her head down low. "Star Fighter…why did you let your princess go?" The little girl asked quietly.

"Huh, I don't know. Why do you ask though?" Seiya sighed sitting on a slide across from the girls. He held a hand up to his face trying to sort things out inside of his head. The man had already started to get a headache from all of this thinking.

"Well, I had met her once and she was so kind. Mama told me to go visit her in the past so I did. I had the opportunity to go to her planet and meet the nice people there. Once I had left, this sudden bad vibe came over me. I shook it off even though it got worse and worse as the days went on. I thought it would pass but it never did." ChibiUsa began to lower her voice and it began cracking. A tear dripped down her face as she finally continued. "I went back by myself to the planet and they were all dead. Every last one of them. I looked everywhere for Princess Kakyuu, and I…I found her." She took a big gulp of air and continued, "She was on the stairs of her castle Her body had no head but was on a wooden pole. As if they were making an example of her. Blood dripped everywhere I went. I went around looking for survivor, but on her throne I found her head. Her face captured everything within her last moments." The girl made a fist and whispered to herself, "That bastard. How could he do that to his little sister?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor ChibiUsa! Oh thought I should mention there is a GOOD moment with Seiya and Usagi in two more chapters. Heads up! It only gets better. Well, here is the preview for next time!<strong>_

_"Seiya…" Usagi looked at him for a split second and turned away. "Thanks Seiya, I'm here for you to. We have to look out for one another. Well, how long until we get there?" The blonde asked and set her hands on her lap. She felt a bit uncomfortable getting the hint that Seiya meant more than friends._

_"My house, my rules, and no ifs ands or buts. Got that? I don't care if you have that girl with you. You both have to deal with it. You're lucky enough Seiya and I were able to convince Taiki to let you stay. He was going to call your scouts to pick you up once Seiya told him you were here." Yaten grumbled paying attention to the screen playing a fighting game._

_"Seiya, are you alright?" Usagi finally spoke up appearing from the stairs. She went up to him and noticed a bit of blood on the floor. "You're bleeding…" The teen whispered seeing his bright blue eyes look at her saddened. "I can't believe he did that to you. Just without a care."_

**_Till next time you guys! Review please! Ja ne~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's that time again you guys! Update time! Also, sorry if anything doesn't make sense or anything. It's kind of like 2:10 in the morning, but I wanted to update as soon as I could. Just wait! Next chapter will have a bit of woo hoo in it for Usagi. :D Also, you guys I freaking flipped backwards when I saw that I had 8 comments total along with being favored by people. They make me happy so please do something. It encourages me to update sooner. Anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer~I don't own Sailor Moon. I own my imagination. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously~<strong>_

_"Well, I had met her once and she was so kind. Mama told me to go visit her in the past so I did. I had the opportunity to go to her planet and meet the nice people there. Once I had left, this sudden bad vibe came over me. I shook it off even though it got worse and worse as the days went on. I thought it would pass but it never did." ChibiUsa began to lower her voice and it began cracking. A tear dripped down her face as she finally continued. "I went back by myself to the planet and they were all dead. Every last one of them. I looked everywhere for Princess Kakyuu, and I…I found her." She took a big gulp of air and continued, "She was on the stairs of her castle Her body had no head but was on a wooden pole. As if they were making an example of her. Blood dripped everywhere I went. I went around looking for survivor, but on her throne I found her head. Her face captured everything within her last moments." The girl made a fist and whispered to herself, "That bastard. How could he do that to his little sister?"_

* * *

><p>"ChibiUsa…" Usagi got out of her seat and couldn't believe what she had been hearing from the girl's mouth. Her arms wrapped around the little girl tightly and closed her eyes. "You are okay I'm here for you." She whispered and had teared up with the little girl in her arms.<p>

"Princess…it couldn't be possible. That's a death unimaginable to any mind. Who did it? When did this happen?" Seiya questioned tearing up and stood up. His mind was completely racing everywhere with so much information about everything and in such little time.

"I just can't. Please can we just leave Mama? I'm done with this. Please make this all stop." ChibiUsa held on to her mother remaining in her arms. She felt very weak then suddenly passed out in her mother's arms. The girl must have developed post traumatic stress disorder after witnessing that horrific scene.

"ChibiUsa!" Usagi yelled out shaking the little girl. "She passed out…Seiya can we stay the night with you? We need shelter and I seem to have no money. She seems to trust you so I will stay for only tonight." She said lifting her daughter up in to her arms. The blonde girl closed her eyes tightly getting her tears out.

"Yes, of course. My car isn't too far from here. Taiki and Yaten are probably asleep by now. I'll deal with them if they ask any questions." The two walked about three blocks in pure silence. A few cars passed by every now and then, but the building lights were beginning to shut off leaving them only with the street lights. "Here it is." Seiya said as he approached his car and opened the back door for ChibiUsa to be in.

"Thank you Seiya." Usagi whispered buckling in her little girl. She closed the door and quickly opened the passenger door. As she entered Seiya sat down in his seat and started up the car. "This has just been a stressful day and I just don't know who to rely on anymore." She sighed closing her door and put down her window.

"Usagi, you know I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Taiki and Yaten will be to they just are too stubborn to admit it to you. If you need to get away my home is always opened. Then, if you aren't comfortable I will simply buy you a place." Seiya smiled slightly trying to get her to brighten up. He lowered his window and began driving off.

"That's generous to do, but why? Just because I'm Princess Serenity?" Usagi asked looking out her window to the moon. "_What am I to do now?"_ She thought to herself still paying attention to the man in the car. The girl felt hopeless and had so many questions on what is to happen in her future.

"No, it is because you are Usagi Tsukino. A bright fun silly teen who is my friend. I care for her more than anything. Not because you are Princess, nor because you have power. I have stuck with you as long as possible through all the struggles. Even though Haruka and them may hate me I don't care. I'm always here for you no matter what anyone says." Seiya looked to her reassuringly as he stopped at a red light. "I don't plan to change my feelings."

"Seiya…" Usagi looked at him for a split second and turned away. "Thanks Seiya, I'm here for you to. We have to look out for one another. Well, how long until we get there?" The blonde asked and set her hands on her lap. She felt a bit uncomfortable getting the hint that Seiya meant more than friends.

"Not even five minutes. You can sleep in our spare room with ChibiUsa." Seiya smiled slightly and parked into his garage. It had been rather big and had fit three other cars inside along with a motorcycle. Usagi assumed they were Taiki and Yaten's cars. One car was a white convertible car and the other had been a baby blue Bentley convertible. The other had been a red Cadillac car which was next to the wall. "Alright now, here we are Odango. Hey, I'm going to head on in so I can go check to see if Taiki and Yaten are still awake." The man closed the garage and went through the door leading inside. He kept the door open for the two girls.

"Ugh, that Seiya always calls me Odango. It's always Odango this and Odango that. Oh he seriously gets on my nerves sometimes." Usagi sighed getting out of the black camero and opened the back seat door. "What am I going to do? Mamo-chan already saw me and ChibiUsa. He probably already told the scouts to. Neo Queen Serenity can't you come back?" She complained out loud picking up ChibiUsa. _"It is only a matter of time before ChibiUsa has to go back there. To whatever that future is to be. How do I change it though?"_ Usagi thought stepping inside and closed the door with her foot.

"_She has grown up so much since last time I saw her."_ Usagi stared at the girl in her arms whom was cradled. She had gained a bit more weight but was petite like her mother. Her hair grew mid back already. She noticed a bit of mascara on her eyes which shocked Usagi. Quickly she was shaken up hearing arguing up the stairs. It wasn't a big home nor was it very bright for that matter. Usagi took off her shoes along with ChibiUsa's shoes. The blonde noticed an upstairs and downstairs and decided to head downstairs away from the yelling.

"Look at the trouble you are causing Usagi." A man with silver hair sighed sitting on a computer chair next to the stairs. He was in black baggy pants without a shirt. "The spare room is down over here across the hall from my room. It isn't a complicated house."

"Yaten., you don't…oh umm, alright." Usagi blushed softly and turned to the other side of the stairs and looked at a small hallway. There were three doors and she decided to head to the left and noticed an empty room. Only a bed was there in the far left corner. She laid down ChibiUsa and tucked her in. "Goodnight, please don't wake up." Usagi kissed her forehead and left the room closing the door behind her.

"I think you should stay here for tonight. If you go upstairs Taiki is going to blow up on you and kick you out. Oh, don't think I'm helping you because I like you. It is only because my Princess asked me to do so." Yaten added spinning around in the chair with a controller in his hand.

"Okay okay, I didn't ask Yaten. Thank you for the shelter though." Usagi smiled and then awkwardly added, "Yaten? Could you throw on a shirt though? It's very umm…please?" She blushed a bit deeper looking at the large television next to the chair.

"My house, my rules, and no ifs ands or buts. Got that? I don't care if you have that girl with you. You both have to deal with it. You're lucky enough Seiya and I were able to convince Taiki to let you stay. He was going to call your scouts to pick you up once Seiya told him you were here." Yaten grumbled paying attention to the screen playing a fighting game.

Usagi smiled slightly and curiously went upstairs since Yaten blasted the volume. She knew ChibiUsa would probably not wake up since she was quite the heavy sleeper."I wonder what they are talking about. Did Seiya tell them everything?" The blonde asked herself crawling up the stairs accidentally hitting her head on a small side rail.

"Seiya, she needs to leave now! They probably already caught on to what we are doing. It is too risky to have her here now. You know what that Neo Queen girl said. There is no way she will trust us over them. All I want is for us to get our Princess and leave with or without them. We aren't even safe in our dreams anymore." Taiki screamed out grabbing Seiya by the collar of his shirt and throwing him on the tiled kitchen floor. Usagi watched in horror on the stairs. She was too stunned to move or talk out to save Seiya.

"I don't care Taiki. She may bring all types of threats to us, but I don't care. I'm a fool in love and I plan to protect her till my last breath. Princess Kakyuu wanted me to tell you everything that she never exposed to you. Taiki, you need to understand what is really going on in this life. Everything is too twisted. She isn't even the Princess we should be loyal to. It is all a confusing matter and it goes back before we have been put in this universe. Taiki she needs to stay here." Seiya sat up laying a hand on his head which bled slightly from the impact. He looked up determinedly at Taiki and finally stood up.

"Fine, but she is remaining downstairs and you must tell me what our Princess said. I don't care if she is our Princess or not." Taiki snapped leaving him to bleed as he left into his room. He slammed the door loudly behind him. Slowly the volume from downstairs lowered and left Usagi still in shock.

"God damn, something crawled up his ass." Seiya sighed grabbing a rag from under the sink and wet it. He laid it on the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Matter of time before it heals." The man spoke out loud completely unaware Usagi had been watching him.

"Seiya, are you alright?" Usagi finally spoke up appearing from the stairs. She went up to him and noticed a bit of blood on the floor. "You're bleeding…" The teen whispered seeing his bright blue eyes look at her saddened. "I can't believe he did that to you. Just without a care."

"Oh, Odango, no no, I'm okay. Being a scout should help me heal a bit better. Hey now, I bet you're hungry aren't you? You haven't eaten in a long while and you need something in your system." Seiya smiled still holding the rag up to his head. A moment passed and the grumble of Usagi's stomach was heard. "Ah, there's my answer. Late night food coming right up." He laughed and turned to his cabinets finding something to Usagi's liking.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! Late night chapters are always a blast. Hope you enjoyed it! Time for the previews!<strong>

_"I don't know Seiya. I told you I love Mamo-chan though. We cannot be nor will we ever be together. We have no future whatsoever together. I'm sorry." Usagi cried out softly wiping her tears away. "I can't love you Seiya. You are too good for me, but I'm just not good enough for you."_

_"Seiya, please I can't…" Usagi whispered slowly nodding her head no. "I have to go in and sleep."She put her hands on his chest which did not help her situation at all. The teen finally caved him and kissed him. "Leave me alone Seiya. I have to head to bed. This isn't right to do to Mamo-chan."_

**Oh, all right. Giggity giggity? Oh no, I can't believe I typed that. Oh boy it's a late night. Got to leave for bed and possibly add more to the story! Ja ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me. I couldn't wait and I had to update this shit. So, I am keeping up to my promise on updating twice a month. This is working out perfect since I love this story. It's just I'm losing inspiration so not good! For now, enjoy the story and review your thoughts! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer~Don't own sailor moon. But I own my clothes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously~ <strong>_

_"Seiya, are you alright?" Usagi finally spoke up appearing from the stairs. She went up to him and noticed a bit of blood on the floor. "You're bleeding…" The teen whispered seeing his bright blue eyes look at her saddened. "I can't believe he did that to you. Just without a care." _

_"Oh, Odango, no no, I'm okay. Being a scout should help me heal a bit better. Hey now, I bet you're hungry aren't you? You haven't eaten in a long while and you need something in your system." Seiya smiled still holding the rag up to his head. A moment passed and the grumble of Usagi's stomach was heard. "Ah, there's my answer. Late night food coming right up." He laughed and turned to his cabinets finding something to Usagi's liking._

* * *

><p>Usagi sat down at a high up kitchen table. She laid her head on top of the counter and put a hand on her stomach. The blonde closed her eyes and heard Seiya shuffle around with a few cabinets and dishes. "I'm only staying here for a night Seiya. Don't expect me to melt like butter with your sweetness." She was rather surprised how quickly Seiya had changed the air. First it was filled with anger, but now it had gotten more relaxed.<p>

"Oh darn, I was hoping just for that Odango. I mean you have got me cooking for you to. What else must I do to make you my so called butter?" Seiya chuckled turning the stove on slowly. He set a few things on the table, but Usagi was unaware since her eyes remained closed.

"Oh be quiet Seiya. That's exactly what you can do for me. Anyway don't you think you should still go to the hospital with that injury?" Usagi asked opening her eyes to see Seiya's back facing towards her. She saw a silver bowl, a wooden mixing spoon, and a brown box. The blonde grimaced and at a sharp pain in her stomach feeling an odd vibe. Quickly the teen rose out of the chair and looked around on high alert. "Hey, do you have a back porch at all Seiya? Or is that just too fancy?"

"Yeah, it's behind the shades behind you. The best for little Odango. Need me to go out there with you?" Seiya laughed turning his attention to her. "You know, with things going so strangely I don't think I should leave you alone." He commented turning back around to the stove.

"I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air from you." Usagi jokingly snapped at him and went to the shades. She pushed them aside and unlocked the door. Quietly she opened it and closed it behind her. "Now, what was that? It killed, but it alerted me of something. Who's there? Neo Queen Serenity, is that you again?" Usagi whispered looking out from the porch. It was a small backyard from what she saw. There had been a small brown porch with steps leading to the ground. A little pool was in the middle not leaving much space for grass to grow.

No response was made out for poor Usagi whose face seemed to droop down of sadness. She walked down the steps and walked along the white wooden fence in the backyard. Usagi gazed up at the stars pondering on what she should do with her life. _"I have so many choices now. My world is opening up to me and these feelings are so off. I love Mamo-chan I know it, but with Seiya I don't know what to feel with him. Maybe I should do a Minako and experiment a bit. I don't care if I shouldn't trust anyone. I love my scouts no matter what they do. I've been with them at the start and I will be with them to the end." _Usagi smiled making a fist up to her chest. "They are always there when I need them, and now it's time for me to be there for them. I'm not a helpless Princess or an average teen anymore. For crying out loud I'm going to be a mother and a Queen. I have decisions whether it is my destiny or not. I'm not going to let anyone tell me what I can and can't do. It is time to come out of this protective fake shell and show this planet what the real Usagi Tsukino is really made out of." She thought out loud and sighed in relief knowing where she stood in her life.

"Odango? What are you doing out here exactly?" Seiya laughed peeking out of the house unable to see Usagi. He made sure the stove had been off before he stepped outside checking on the girl. "The food is done and I made quite a lot for the both of us." The man said walking down the steps looking around. He looked up into the night sky which looked gorgeous. It had been a half moon and many stars were shining brightly in the night sky.

"I'm here. I'm just thinking about a few things. I know I'm Princess and all but what formed my destiny? Who said that I had to be the one to save the world? Don't you ever wonder that? About yourself of course. On why you were put here in the universe and who made this destiny." Usagi turned to him looking up into the sky obviously deep in though. It took him awhile before he finally spoke up answering Usagi's question.

"You know Odango, I don't think about that. I was put here to make myself happy. I plan to do so and I think you should to. If you aren't happy with what you have then what is the point? Your own self is most important and you should take care of yourself. Sure it's selfish, but it's surviving." Seiya looked at her and smiled walking up to her slowly.

"What about others though? I can't just take care of myself. Others are always there for me and I just can't abandon them like that. If that were the case then I wouldn't have come here with you. After a lot of thinking I finally understand your feelings for me. I don't feel the same way to you Seiya. My heart still belongs to Mamo-chan even though this life is twisting sadly. He was the first to steal my heart and he is my true love." Usagi looked to him sadly seeing Seiya's face drop down. His head hung down quite low and he made a small fist to his right side.

"Odango, that doesn't matter. I know you love him and I hate him for having your heart. You deserve the best and he isn't it. Sure I'm not a Prince and I wasn't there from the beginning, but I trusted you from the moment I met you. Usagi Tsukino I love you whether or not it is our destiny or not. I want to be the man you can count on and who you may love one day. I'm not accepted by all your scouts, but all I want is to be accepted by you. I want to be good enough for you Odango." Seiya looked to her and held her close. They both remained silence staring up at each other. The two had small tears building up in their eyes, but did not let them escape. As he leaned in closer to kiss her the back door opened with a loud yawn.

"Hey, what's with all those pancakes upstairs? It's two in the morning and that just doesn't seem right." Yaten asked loud enough so the two heard clearly. They quickly parted and blushed lightly. Seiya sighed heavily walking up the stairs to Yaten.

"She was hungry and I made her food." Seiya quickly responded still feeling pain in his head. All feeling had been lost in that moment as if it were a dream. Sadly reality was quickly catching back up to him. "You can have some if you want Yaten. I'll be in charge of breakfast anyway so it's on me." He smiled and Yaten closed the door with a rather large grin on his face.

"I think I should head to bed. I need to go back to Mamo-chan tomorrow. I'll just have breakfast and I'll leave." Usagi whispered going up the stairs passing by Seiya. "Let's forget this happened. Nothing did happen anyway. I think you should get rid of those feelings though. Being friends with you is good enough for me." She smiled slightly and put a hand on the handle.

"Odango, no, you can't leave like that and say it was nothing." Seiya turned her around gently by the hips and cornered her to the door. "Please, you cannot do this to me Odango. I love you so much and you don't return any feeling back? Your heart doesn't skip a beat; you don't get butterflies, or even blush a bit when we are together? If you wanted to you could have stopped me from almost kissing you, but you didn't. Why?" Seiya asked getting close to her once more. He had his face only inches away from hers and his hands were now resting on her shoulders.

"I don't know Seiya. I told you I love Mamo-chan though. We cannot be nor will we ever be together. We have no future whatsoever together. I'm sorry." Usagi cried out softly wiping her tears away. "I can't love you Seiya. You are too good for me, but I'm just not good enough for you."

"Don't say that. Don't even think that because that is not true. Not one bit Odango." Seiya laid a hand on her cheek and smiled to her. "I have many imperfections in myself, but I don't reveal them to you. I'm afraid that you won't accept me. There has to be a reason to why we must not be. What is it?" He asked leaning in closer to her.

"Seiya, please I can't…" Usagi whispered slowly nodding her head no. "I have to go in and sleep."She put her hands on his chest which did not help her situation at all. The teen finally caved him and kissed him. "Leave me alone Seiya. I have to head to bed. This isn't right to do to Mamo-chan."

"No, Odango stay out with me. Just for a little longer. No harm in that." Seiya whispered kissing her once more. He lifted her up and walked down the stairs with her. Gently he laid her on the grass still kissing her tenderly. Her arms wrapped around his neck gripping onto his hair a bit roughly. It should have hurt him, but at the moment he was quite numb to all pain. Her legs found their way around his waist latching on tightly. His lips lowered down to her collarbone which left Usagi gasping for air also with the pleasure.

"Seiya, we'll get caught. Don't do it." Usagi whispered in between breaths but her legs tightened its grip. She pushed her body a bit up holding it against to Seiya who had gently pressed down onto her. He slowly then began lifting her shirt up as he traveled his lips lower to her breasts. "Seiya." She slowly sat up uncomfortable with him lifting her shirt. "I told you I just can't do this with you. I'm sorry." Usagi scooted away from him and fixed up her shirt. She tucked her knees in and stared at him sitting up on the ground.

"Odango…I'm sorry that got out of hand." Seiya turned his head away and got up from the ground. "I will let you sleep." He helped her up and walked up the stairs. Usagi quickly went ahead and opened the back door. She noticed Yaten sitting at the table stuffing his face with pancakes. The girl didn't pay much attention and simply went downstairs without a single word spoken.

"What did you do to her Seiya? Don't say anything stupid that will make Taiki kill you." Yaten grumbled finishing off a few pancakes and chugging down his milk. "She looks really shaken up as if you…You didn't? Isn't she a virgin Seiya? Taiki is going to be pissed." Yaten smirked staring at him who just glared.

"No, I didn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to her." Seiya sighed sitting across from him shaking his head. "Although, Taiki will kill me, so you better not say a single word to him you got that?" Seiya put a hand on his head and got up. He went into a cabinet and popped a painkiller in his mouth. "He already got pissed for bringing her here."

"I noticed Seiya. I cleaned the blood off the floor already. He really needs Ami around so she can tame that man. He is just so out of control lately." Yaten tossed his dishes into the sink and shrugged. "If Usagi is still up I'll talk to her. She is probably going to tell someone what you did to her. I'm quite curious to see what you did to the poor virgin." Before Seiya could defend himself Yaten ran downstairs. He heard footsteps upstairs which had only meant Seiya had gone to bed. Without seeing the blonde up Yaten decided to head on back to bed. As he passed by Usagi's room he heard a bit of crying along with shuffling in the room. He didn't bother with it and went to his bedroom. Yaten laid down with a full stomach and with many questions in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah guys, just you wait till later this month. It's going to get messed up. Be prepared and remember some past chapters they are going to tie in a bit. Also, sorry no previews for the next chapters! You will just have to wait. I'm not giving it out because I just want to get this in to you guys. Till next time (don't hate me for this) Ja ne~<strong>


	7. NOTE TO READERS

**You guys...I'm sorry, but my computer decided to eat EVERYTHING! I only have the next chapter. I already wrote a new next next chapter, but due to this set back I will only update once in the beginning of every month. There is a possibility I may upload twice this month, well excluding this notification, but that is if I get into a happier mood about this. I'm sorry! I'll even write my stories in school to catch up! Yeah...like I have nothing better to do anyway.**** Next thing you know I'm going to have 'Usagi' as my name for one of my papers. That would be the worst/most hilarious thing I would have ever done. **

**Sorry you guys .Ja ne~**


	8. Chapter 7

**I told you I was going to update at the beginning of the month! I didn't lie! I hope you all had a great Halloween like I did! Nothing better than a stomach ache, legs hurting, and a mouth full of cavities! Here you are for this chapter! I like the new direction on where this story is going. My inspiration is up like no other, so possibly another chapter this month! Although, I must apologize not one of my favorite chapters, but next chapter is really...really messed up. Just saying!**

**Disclaimer~I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own all the candy I have!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously~<em>

_"I noticed Seiya. I cleaned the blood off the floor already. He really needs Ami around so she can tame that man. He is just so out of control lately." Yaten tossed his dishes into the sink and shrugged. "If Usagi is still up I'll talk to her. She is probably going to tell someone what you did to her. I'm quite curious to see what you did to the poor virgin." Before Seiya could defend himself Yaten ran downstairs. He heard footsteps upstairs which had only meant Seiya had gone to bed. Without seeing the blonde up Yaten decided to head on back to bed. As he passed by Usagi's room he heard a bit of crying along with shuffling in the room. He didn't bother with it and went to his bedroom. Yaten laid down with a full stomach and with many questions in his head._

* * *

><p>Seiya had been quickly awoken by the ringing of his alarm clock that stood next to his bed. He quickly stopped the sound and stretched in his bed. "Not even a good hour of sleep. I hate myself for what I have done to Odango. What kind of man am I?" He whispered and felt a sharp head ache approaching him. "The wound isn't open anymore. That's a plus." The man sighed getting out of the bed putting on a fresh outfit. He put on dark blue jeans along with a blue buttoned up shirt. It was always quite an advantage being a scout. The wounds never lasted too long since his inner strength was far more advanced than an ordinary human.<p>

As the man walked out he heard two men talking inside the kitchen. It had been Taiki and Yaten discussing about Usagi's presence in their home. "I'm positive. Another star has approached Earth. It is very strong, but I cannot tell if it is positive or negative. It happened sometime last night when I felt it. It was quite sometime after Usagi's appearance, but something is off about her. She isn't the same and that pink haired girl could have some answers. The thing was this power is going up and down constantly it is rather odd. What do you think it could be?" Yaten asked intertwining his fingers together looking at Taiki determinedly.

"Well, that little girl has to know something. Once they wake up we will question them. We need to get as many facts as we can get. We have been training for only three months, but I'm sure we can manage sneaking inside of the scouts. If you say you love Minako then you must do as I say." Taiki ordered rising up from his seat and coldly said, "Seiya get over here."

"Taiki it's about time I finally tell you what Princess Kakyuu really told me." Seiya approached him and turned into his scout form. The female figure nodded at the two which was a sign for them to also transform. They did what had been directed because they were very curious on what Princess Star Fighter had to say. "It started back when the Princess first found us. We weren't born like any other person in fact we aren't even scouts. We are girls who are disguised as men. That isn't normal at all. She found us randomly that is why we have our names. Neither of you have known how you had been found by our Princess, but I believe you have the right to know." Star Fighter closed her eyes and helped Taiki and Yaten visualize what the Princess has gone through.  
><em>"A child just lying in a bin? No man could save this precious gift?" A familiar figure appeared holding up a child in a busy city. She had picked up a child from a black bin outside of a lab. "An experiment, no, I will love her just as a mother. She needs me. My little girl…Maker I shall call her." The amber haired girl looked much younger than normal. Her outfit was just of a scout not as a Princess. Kakyuu's hair had been fully down and she had a dirty face. She then disappeared and seen behind the three. The setting had changed into a war zone. One of the many battles on Kinmoku. A mother approached the young girl shedding tears of sadness. <em>

"_Please, ma'am take her. She was found on the battle grounds. I cannot take her, for I am a scout of a duty. Find it in your heart to take care of this little one." The woman cried and handed her a little blanket with a bump in it. Cries were heard from inside as the amber haired girl took the blanket and saw the woman run off. _

"_Another? In such a careless place. Shh, shh, you're okay now. I will take care of you little one. Little Fighter can last through anything it appears." The girl smiled and saw the child's eyes filled with tears. Once again the scene changed inside of a hospital .Kakyuu had now been injured on her arm and had a hold of it. The hospital was more of a hut that a big building. Blood dripped down, for the wound was rather bad. Again a small child's cry had been heard no so far off in the distance. As she approached the one doctor he sighed and set a small child down on a table._

"_My oh my here again Ms. Kakyuu? A bit too careless I think." The man laughed sitting the girl down at a seat who stared at the child. "Interested with that one? We found her this morning in here. A strange little one. White hair as if she were an old woman. We were thinking about setting her up for an adoption unless you have an interest." He smiled wrapping up the wound also prescribing her to medicine._

"_Yes, she is just what I need. An odd little one, but she has much potential in her future." The girl stood up once the doctor left the room. She cradled the child in her arms who had simply laughed playfully. "You are home now. No need to cry just your little laughter My little Healer will have a mother..."_

"What is this supposed to show us? Yes, she took care of us I get that, but why show us this? I can care less if we have a right to know this. Distracting us from our present isn't going to work." Sailor Star Maker screamed ready to punch Fighter. The scene changed again to their Princess's palace. They were inside the building and everything shined and seemed to sparkle. Everything had a gold color to it and not a speck of dirt was spotted. Fighter stood next to the throne where a man sat down. The Princess was talking to a couple of men behind the main door. Her clothes were ripped and her amber colored scout uniform was covered in rips and dirt.

"Why was Princess dressed like that? A filthy low ranking scout. Only as if she was worth not a single penny." Healer asked holding Maker back. She noticed her Princess being thrown from the front doors by two guards. "Princess!" The scout yelled out, but had not been heard by the woman.

"_What is her crime?" The man in the throne yelled and rose from his throne. Kakyuu had been kneeling to the man crying. He shook his head as the woman cried in front of him."I don't need to know. Leave her to me." The man had black hair and brown eyes. He was just as tall as Fighter, but had been dressed very casually for a man at a throne. He had a golden crown, a grey shirt with golden padded shoulders, his shirt had a few pins on it which most likely represented his accomplishments; his pants were black along with his shoes. "Little Kakyuu you really need to stop doing this. The moon kingdom looks down at people like you. I know your dream is to live there, but it won't ever be. You will never be together with your older step-sister. Be glad she has given you your precious three gifts of joy."_

"_Prince Daichi, my brother. Please you must understand why I stole from the market. Those three joyous children need food." Kakyuu rose from the ground and looked at the man. "A sentence of small price should be represented. Don't let the civilians convince you otherwise."_

"_I will do what I believe is a proper sentence. It will be soon enough though Kakyuu. Until you we see our dear elder sister. A female child had been born and a large conflict has been brought up. The Earth Kingdom also has a new Prince which means we are running out of importance. We are going to the moon kingdom and you must bring the three." Daichi sighed looking at his sister._

"_Our step-niece, a child of the moon kingdom." Kakyuu put a hand up to the wall in disbelief. "For centuries a child hadn't been born and Serenity remained the same. She will grow old soon enough "Queen Serenity must sell her child off to Earth, doesn't she?" The woman asked turning to her brother._

"_Sadly yes, your plans for your three have been ruined. You must have them grow as you soldiers. Having them on your side is your only advantage to this throne. Your destiny isn't to be at the moon kingdom. It is to become a Princess and provide for the soldiers options. You have been born to die a terrible death for your children." The man hugged his sister tightly who had been in shock. She was never aware that she had even had a destiny. Now, questions were building more and more inside her. "That child will be my down fall. I will never understand on why our destinies have been written this way. I will be sure to be there before you are to pass my sister"_

"We 'belong' to Queen Serenity? Usagi's moon mother?" Yaten asked out loud staring at Kakyuu who stood there in complete silence. "Is this all you and the Princess discussed? Just her past? Nothing special?" Healer asked staring to Fighter who simply looked down. "So what? I mean a twist that Kakyuu is the step sister of Queen Serenity, but really? Come on now. Although, Usagi will destroy our Princess's brother? She must be our enemy if the blonde is to kill one that the Princess had loved."

"There is more to this, but she requested me to show you very little. Our conversation also contains important information. Odango is nowhere near our enemy. She is good."Fighter snapped very annoyed with Healer and Maker. She wanted to show them what their so called Princess ordered. "Just shut up, there is one last thing. Our final mission from Kakyuu was very important."

_The scene changed for the last time, but they had been back on Earth. Everyone had been ahead most likely already on the roof where they had said their goodbyes. The two were on a bridge looking down at their reflection in the water. "Princess what am I to do with you gone? You know they don't listen. Their free will is gone it seems. They need orders only from you. I don't know what to do." Seiya looked to the woman who smiled at him._

"_My dear Fighter. You are the leader of the three lights. Were you not aware of this from the beginning of your whole journey? It has been quite obvious that you are certainly the leader material." The woman set a hand onto of Seiya's forearm and continued, "I must say something I should have told you a long time ago. You weren't supposed to be mine from the beginning. Queen Serenity had her ways and somehow came upon you, Taiki, and Yaten, but I am unaware if you are blood or even where you three have come from originally. She was to have you and Princess Serenity wedded, but that had changed when the Earth Kingdom had their little boy. You were her trash and given to me as a gift. War has been bursting with the moon kingdom for centuries. People at first never sided with the Moon Kingdom, but the Moon wanted power and took over planets." The woman paused letting her scout take things in._

"_Me and Odango were supposed to be? What do you mean? Are you saying the Moon Kingdom has deceived everyone to make themselves appear as the saviors? You have just twisted my world upside down. The moment Odango told me her story she seemed so innocent. Is she aware of her past?" Seiya questioned looking at the woman with determined eyes. His hand took a rough hold on the rail of the small bridge. _

"_Originally yes, you were to be married. Instead the Moon had the Earth Prince and Moon Princess meet at a young age to fall in love. Unknowingly to Princess Serenity, the Prince knew the whole time and found it his duty to capture the woman's heart. At least you love her truly and with your whole heart. Also yes, the Moon Kingdom is not as good as it may appear. They didn't gain their many soldiers, but they threatened, blackmailed, and fought their way to control their planets and people. This generation of scouts is completely oblivious to the dangers of the Moon Kingdom. This also includes Princess Serenity. Please, if you are told any of this information you must act surprised." Princess Kakyuu hugged him tightly and looked at him with a big smile._

"_Is there anything else Princess? Should I be aware of anything else?" Seiya questioned looking at her. He was still stunned, but wanted to know as much as he could. The man's breathing seemed to have stopped after hearing the words that were about to come out of Kakyuu's mouth._

"_I need you to know that I'm going to die Star Fighter. I shall give you much of my power since you are the leader of course. You will receive it willingly or not." Kakyuu set a hand on his forehead and continued, "A pink haired girl is most important. Take care of her as if she were your own. Her name is ChibiUsa and you will most likely see her in a matter of time. She is to gain our planet and control any survivors after I pass. It is my destiny to die unlike yours. You have a vital purpose of life Fighter. It is not to serve me, but to serve Princess Serenity. You have been doing so without intentionally meaning to. Maker and Healer are the lucky ones, for they have no destiny. They may do what they feel they need to. This means at the start of college they will lose their powers forever. Unlike you who will keep them forever until you pass. They will grow old and die once their powers disappear." Kakyuu looked away and let a few tears escape. She removed her hand from Seiya and cried._

"_Kakyuu this cannot be their fate. Give them the power given to me. I do not deserve it. We are in this till the end." Seiya cried out touching the woman's shoulder. He shook his head no not wanting his companions to leave him and age while he would stay the same for many more years. "They can't age like the humans." _

"_It is how it must be Fighter. You cannot care for them as your brothers, but as you partners who must leave. It is not my doing trust me. If I had to choose I would let you all live, but it had been Queen Serenity's doing. How she gained so much power I won't ever know. You can defy her and fight back her powers. She hates us and doesn't want us to stop this arranged marriage. I know she means good, but we must protect Princess Serenity and make sure the marriage doesn't go through. Many outsiders don't want this to happen so you'd be the savior to them. The reason for this is that the Earth and Moon are the most powerful in the universe and if combined they are unstoppable. I have tried so many ways to prevent us coming down to this sad conclusion. Every time I try to make a positive solution it turns out worse. My past may unravel as time goes on. Only things I have told you shall appear, but remember when to stop leaking our information fighter. Be aware of their scout in control of time. She knows all and will not have anyone altering any part of time." Kakyuu wiped her tears away and recomposed herself and stood straight up. "Once you have a hold of yourself you must meet us at the roof. Don't reveal any of this unless you find it absolutely necessary. Fighter, I trust you with our future…" With that the woman left Seiya in tears. _

The three scouts were now back in their kitchen and only twenty minutes had passed. Nothing else had changed besides time. Not a word was spoken, for Maker and Healer was speechless. Fighter walked downstairs leaving the two in their thoughts. _"They should listen to me from now on." _Fighter thought transforming into Seiya before he approached the guest room door. He knocked on it quite a few times with no response. "Odango! Wake up it's getting late already." Seiya sighed hoping she hadn't been angry with him. "I'm coming in." With that the man opened the door and noticed the window was opened and there was no sign of Usagi or ChibiUsa. The room was a complete disaster. "Odango!" The man shouted out afraid she had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh? Where could have she gone? Oh, I know where! To a messed up place! Sorry, no previews because I am confident I will post another chapter because I think the next one is good! Also, I'm sorry that my computer ate everything. See you later you guys! Ja ne~<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi you guys! So, I'm super impatient and I want to get this out to you guys now because I will be too caught up later in this month to update again. I hope you made a wish yesterday at 11:11 on 11/11/11 if not don't feel bad. I fell asleep at like...10:50. I feel like I failed a life mission. Anywhose! Here you go! I think this is an interesting chapter. If you have any requests for a certain couple to have more attention I will slip them in every now and then. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously~<em>**

_The three scouts were now back in their kitchen and only twenty minutes had passed. Nothing else had changed besides time. Not a word was spoken, for Maker and Healer was speechless. Fighter walked downstairs leaving the two in their thoughts. "They should listen to me from now on." Fighter thought transforming into Seiya before he approached the guest room door. He knocked on it quite a few times with no response. "Odango! Wake up it's getting late already." Seiya sighed hoping she hadn't been angry with him. "I'm coming in." With that the man opened the door and noticed the window was opened and there was no sign of Usagi or ChibiUsa. The room was a complete disaster. "Odango!" The man shouted out afraid she had been kidnapped._

* * *

><p>The night before Usagi walked downstairs and sighed deeply unable to think straight. Her heart was racing and she knew her feelings were becoming stronger towards Seiya, but she still cared for Mamoru more. "I don't love him though. There is no way I can love him. Especially not now when I have a child on the way. I have to grow up to my fullest and become the mother I am destined to be." She opened the door and quietly shut it behind her. "ChibiUsa are you awake?" The girl wondered and heard no response. Slowly Usagi made her way to the bed and put a hand out to her side reaching for her little girl. "ChibiUsa?" Her head popped up as she threw the blankets to the floor. There was no sight of the girl anywhere. "She couldn't have gone back already. Not without a warning, but what if she did?" Usagi asked out loud and began searching the entire room. "Please, Neo Queen I can't lose her I don't know what to do." She began crying not accepting the fact that the little teen had gone back home. "I have to search for her. There is no way I'm losing her." Usagi set a hand on top of her stomach and opened the window. She made her way under it and dashed out of the house.<p>

Usagi spent a good hour checking the surrounding areas and no luck was in store for her. "ChibiUsa!" She cried out leaning against a tree running out of breath. "Come back!" The girl fell to her knees and gripped the grass under her legs. "If they hurt her they will pay." Her mother instincts came out more than ever, but then suddenly a sharp pain hit her as if someone struck her in the stomach. Usagi cringed in pain and curled into a ball. "Ah, what was that?" She wondered once the pain faded away. The girl rose up and began to walk around once again. _"Now that I'm out of that house I can't go back. After I betrayed Mamo-chan like that. I can't do it."_ Usagi walked into a group of trees once the sun began to rise. "ChibiUsa are you here?"

"Oh, Princess Serenity I have been meaning to speak with you." A male voice called out to her. Usagi spun around searching for this man. The tone put her at peace and she felt like she wouldn't have to worry. "I have information that is of use to you and you must know." The voice spoke again becoming more distant from Usagi's location which had her much more curious.

"What is the matter? Who is this?" She wondered walking around trying to find him. A small pond was found deeper into the forest which had the sun pointing at it in a beautiful angle as it rose up. "How beautiful…" Usagi whispered bending down and looking to her reflection. She found herself in her Princess Serenity form which had shocked her quite a bit. Looking back up she noticed she had been in Crystal Tokyo. "How did I get here?" She whispered as she stood up from the ground dusting herself off.

"It's Pegasus and I have come to show you what has truly been occurring in the twisted fate of reality. Come with me. ChibiUsa wanted to see you so I have come." A white horse appeared from behind a building and had his wings out and full. The Pegasus from Usagi's past seemed to soothe her racing heart and motherly instincts. "You must stay with me because others may mistake you for the Neo Queen Serenity. Talk to only your scouts and daughter. Unless you are directed to speak to any others. Possibly even Luna and Artemis if we are to see them." Usagi remembered fighting alongside with him and she had called him Helios. The boy was very fond of Usagi's daughter which she had believed was to be a little love.

"Alright, but Helios how are you able to make this happen? Setsuna only has this power to control the time." Usagi asked walking up a flight of stairs that the horse had led her to. Everything seemed to look quite normal from what she had seen before. Nothing was as terrible as Neo Queen Serenity had made it sound like. "I thought you could only control the dreams of people." She stated remembering what specific thing Helios could do. The blonde remembered ChibiUsa talking about how Helios appeared in her dreams and that is what the little girl had thought about back then.

"Yes, that is true, but that doesn't mean a thing when everyone is asleep. Princess Usagi your daughter is much clever than anyone could have thought. She had discovered this loop hole into the scouts' powers. I just simply combined the dreams of the future and present and here we are now. You would be so proud of your child. She is becoming quite a lovely young lady. She is now already going to be seventeen. She had wanted to appear only slightly younger in front of you because she is startled by the resemblance of Black Lady she has now. I know this may not be the most appropriate time to ask, but I desire to be wedded to her. That is, if you accept my request to ask her the question." Pegasus stopped walking and blushed deeply. His head bowed down awaiting the response he had truly wanted to hear.

"Yes, yes of course you have my permission to do so. She does seem to be her happiest when I saw her with you. How has things been here though? I've heard so many things about this place. What has been really going on?" Usagi wondered looking away once Pegasus transformed into his human form. She watched the boy named Helios and was always so fascinated at the complex transformation. The normal scouts simply changed energy level and clothing, but he had managed to change complete form into some non-human looking.

"Thank you Princess Serenity. Although, things around here are just not as cheerful as you may remember seeing. It started instantly after you had defeated Galaxia. The Prince regained his true memories and things began going downhill as you might notice slightly." Helios sighed and walked Usagi to familiar surroundings. Many people walked back and forth whispering to one another once they spotted Princess Serenity. "Don't mind them. We have to find your scouts before the Royals notice you have appeared. I shouldn't even be doing this because King Endymion would find this as a rebellion."

"This all began just after Galaxia? I mean I have noticed a bit changing, but I never thought it was major." Usagi gasped and held onto his arm so he could escort her to their destination. Her mind then began to wander to the night before and how she had almost gave into Seiya. "Wait, you direct them as the royals now? What did Mamo-chan remember for him to change so much? How has Crystal Tokyo changed though? Nothing appears to be different." Usagi wondered walking inside a building. Helios kept his mouth shut and gently pulled his arm away from Usagi. She looked to him wanting an answer. "Please answer me. I want to know."

"Princess Serenity!" A woman shouted out and tackled the girl to the ground. "Oh Usagi I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me please!" Usagi sat up and saw a black haired woman hugging her waist. She wore a red outfit that struck something in inside of Usagi. Instantly spotting the uniform it came to realization to who it had been.

"Rei-chan! I've missed you so much! We haven't been talking lately." Usagi cried and hugged her friend tightly back. She looked up and noticed three of her other close scouts. "You guys you're all together again!" She cried out and the group huddled together crying with one another. "What's happening here?" She asked finally standing up and wiping her last bit of tears away.

"The Sun Kingdom is what happened." Jupiter said with quite a bit of hostility. "You don't know many things and we are forced to keep just about everything away. You must ask the Royals. In here they might tell you a bit, but we must leave. Our duty to Crystal Tokyo limits our social contact with any royalty I plan to not get into any type of trouble with them."

"Oh come on Jupiter relax a bit. It's nice talking to our good old Usagi again!" Sailor Venus shouted out and smiled happily. "How have things been going for you Usagi?" She wondered hugging her friend close as if she were trying to say something, but couldn't get it out.

"It's all confusing for me right now you guys. With Seiya, Mamo-chan, and my baby on her way. I have so many things to worry about. What can you tell me?" Usagi wondered and noticed everyone's eyes begin to water and they avoided eye contact. "Hey what's wrong?" She wondered walking in front of her group. "What do you know?" The girl wondered putting a hand on Jupiter who took a step back unable to speak to her.

"They're both…" Sailor Mercury began to speak, but was silenced by Helios coming up behind Usagi. "I'm sorry we aren't permitted to say and we must leave; the Royals must stay asleep. Please Usagi take care. Avoid our future and ask as many questions possible when you see the Royals. You will need all of the answers you can get. Goodbye I hope to talk to you again when our future is safe again." The scout lightly hugged her and walked away disappearing in the shadows.

"I'm sorry we can't stay here with you. Things aren't the same as they used to be, but you have the brains to achieve the idealistic future you truly deserve and not this fucked up world. Follow your heart and you will really be happy. We have missed the good old Usagi. I hope we meet again." Sailor Jupiter hugged her tightly and walked outside only to disappear.

"Usagi, Rei and I are going to stay with you as long as we can. Helios I don't care if you say not to tell Usagi anything. I have made a deal with the Sun Kingdom that has us protected from the Moon and Earth Kingdom." Venus looked to Helios who sighed heavily and slowly nodded his head okay. "If you have anything to say to me you can take it up with them." She snapped at him glaring slightly in his direction.

"Let's go now before the Royals' guards fetch us. We shall go to the Princess' chambers." Helios led the three out of the building. "Hoods up girls. Did you grab Serenity her hood?" The man asked transforming back into Pegasus. The girls nodded and Mars handed Usagi a white type of cape with a hood. "Put this on. You will be easily spotted inside if you aren't properly covered."

"Yes, let me go first to distract the Royals. They favor me most and won't find me any bit suspicious. Usagi if I don't bump into you again I'm sorry. Tell Rei you have seen me and what I am about to say. I'm sorry for taking Mamoru's side. I was wrong in every way possible. I was absolutely jealous and stupid. Trust me if I knew what would have happened I would have trusted you from the beginning." Mars smiled hugging her friend and then went far ahead until she had been out of sight disappearing into a large crowd of people in her red hood.

"Venus explain what you can while we walk over there." Usagi looked to her and noticed Venus looking down. "Venus…what happened to you?" Usagi asked noticing a scar that started from her wrist to her neck. She hadn't noticed it earlier since there wasn't very good lighting in the building they had been in. "How and when did the happen?" Placing a hand on the girls arm Usagi noticed Venus shaking her head no.

"Yaten-kun…" Venus whispered and made a fist with tears filling her eyes. "That bastard Endymion killed them three months ago. Both Yaten and Taiki were executed. We tried saving them and make as many bad deals as we could but nothing could stop him. Mars had helped capture the Stars. Oh Usagi, you don't know anything." Venus cried continuing to walk in front of the crystallized building. "This world…it cannot be your future. It's completely monstrous."

"They're dead? Mamo-chan isn't capable of doing such a thing!" Usagi shouted out, but then shut her mouth realizing there were people around. "What about Seiya what has happened to him?" She wondered stopping Venus and looked her in the eyes.

"They captured him. We are on a mission right now. First is to talk to your daughter. Second reunite Seiya and Neo Queen Serenity. Then you face King Endymion. The scouts had all agreed to help out. The outer scouts are inside as we speak entertaining that sick bastard. He treats this place as his own whore house…" Venus pushed the door quietly and listened to Usagi's gasp of shock.

"Although Venus there is no guarantee we accomplish everything. I do not believe Princess Serenity is in the right mind to do anything now. Also, if she isn't then Neo Queen Serenity cannot reunite." Pegasus spoke out and went ahead of the girls and made sure everything was clear. "One of the missions that is capable to lead into a disaster. Something like a mistake here will never be forgotten."

"Usagi what are you doing here?" A female whispered behind the teen in white. "Pegasus how could you bring her into this place? Especially now? Venus you should be in your chamber. She should not witness what is here." The woman snapped and Usagi turned around. Her eyes went wide noticing the woman instantly.

"Luna…you're in your human form. How did you make that possible again? I thought you wanted to live with Artemis happily as your normal form." Usagi wondered and noticed Luna's clothing. She was in a tight small black dress which Usagi thought was odd since Luna loved non-exposure.

"Shut up Luna go away and complain to Artemis." Venus snapped back going in front of Usagi. "Go fuck off." She went into a fighting position and her hood flew off. "Back off now before your King comes around for you. Better yet in front of Diana. What would she think of you?" With that Luna left not responding. "Sorry about that Usagi. After things fell apart she tried every trick in the book to make Yaten hers. I told you things went very downhill."

"Luna can't be…" Usagi whispered and was snapped out of it when Pegasus pushed her up quite a number of stairs. "I had no idea that Luna was capable of ever trying to hurt her scouts. Pegasus are we almost there?" She wondered and thought to herself, _"Where is Seiya? What did Mamo-chan do to him? What about Neo Queen? Where could she be? How could I also be worried about Seiya at a time like this? In the present he is safe and this future is just never going to happen." _Usagi then noticed they reached the top of the steps and she darted to the door in front of her. She busted through it and noticed two women sitting on the bed. A blonde had her hair down and was covered in bruises from head to toe. Although, she still managed to look elegant in a white dress that was topped off with pearl jewelry. The woman was brushing the pink hair of a girl in her teens. She wore a long tight fitting light pink dress that had been long sleeved. The figured whispered to each other and had a strong connection from the looks of it. "ChibiUsa! Neo Queen!" Usagi shouted out knowing exactly who the two people had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They are back! I like how there was that loop hole in the dreams. I thought it was so clever! Just you wait though. Shit will hit the fan. So here a few previews for next time!<strong>

_"Thank you Princess Serenity. You are becoming a queen better than well, the real queen." Neo Queen Serenity laughed softly feeling confident. The three quietly made their way down the stairs and walked down further the building and held their breath every time they heard a person walking around. _

_"Princess!" Uranus shouted out and carried Saturn in her blanket. "You're really here…" She began tearing up along with Saturn. "Run away while you still can. Venus how could you bring her here? Endymion could-" Uranus stopped talking when Usagi made a fist still not catching the attention of Endymion. _

_"Venus…I will make sure you both don't have to go through this pain. I will protect everyone." Usagi got up and began walking to the door. "Come on I need to talk to Mamoru and you need to talk to Seiya. I cannot stand this any further. I won't allow everyone to be tortured in this sick dream world!"_

**Oh dang! Review please! Until next month! Ja ne~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been busy and procrastinating so much! Of course I couldn't forget about you guys though. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Christmas tree/leg lamp in my front room!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously~<em>**

_Usagi then noticed they reached the top of the steps and she darted to the door in front of her. She busted through it and noticed two women sitting on the bed. A blonde had her hair down and was covered in bruises from head to toe. Although, she still managed to look elegant in a white dress that was topped off with pearl jewelry. The woman was brushing the pink hair of a girl in her teens. She wore a long tight fitting light pink dress that had been long sleeved. The figured whispered to each other and had a strong connection from the looks of it. "ChibiUsa! Neo Queen!" Usagi shouted out knowing exactly who the two people had been._

* * *

><p>"Mama Usagi!" ChibiUsa sat up and hugged Usagi tightly. "I'm sorry I had left like that. Father wanted me to come back so Setsuna had sent me back without me even noticing." She buried her head into her chest and cried slightly. After a few minutes she parted and walked to Pegasus who quickly transformed into Helios. "Helios, I'm glad you made it back to me." ChibiUsa smiled and hugged him tightly. Gently he laid a kiss onto her lips as he wrapped his arms on her waist.<p>

"Princess Serenity…I'm sorry you must see this dump like this. Thank you for bringing her. Helios take care of my baby girl. Take her somewhere safe. I love you darling. Be safe." Neo queen Serenity smiled and waved her child goodbye. "Please the two of you sit next to me. Venus I'm glad you have gotten to see the old Usagi once again." Venus smiled and took her hood off and helped Usagi with hers.

"Neo Queen what has happened? Please can you explain it from the beginning?" Usagi begged and looked at the Queen who had a few scars on her face. Her appearance seemed to have gotten much worse from the last time they had encountered. "I don't want to suffer like this. I don't want this suffering for anyone. How can I help?"

"There are two enemies this time. You must face it that people don't have goodness in their hearts. I still don't want to face it, but it is reality. Endymion is a type that deceives. He is one of your enemies. Then you have the Sun Kingdom. You lived once with some of their inhabitants on the Moon Kingdom, but your memory isn't completely back. Still to this day there are blanks in my mind." Neo Queen Serenity laid her head on Venus's shoulder and sighed. "I can't explain it to you because you have to go through life the natural way. You just have to be emotionally prepared for anything Usagi. Promise me you will stay strong no matter what."

"Of course I will. Always, I won't ever give up." Usagi took hold of her hand and was shocked that the dream permitted the sense of touch to be intact. "What about Star lights what all happened to them?" She wondered and noticed Venus close her eyes as a few tears made their way through her sealed eyelids.

"It's a complicated story that must be described by someone else. The basic of my point of view is Endymion became a drunk and was threatened by everyone. He had them sent to die and that is when everything turned worse. Venus and Mercury did anything and everything to and for Endymion, but he wouldn't budge. This world is full of regret and sadness. We have all done things we thought we were never capable of. Seiya is far beneath the ground under this building. Endymion always toyed with me and threatens to kill him if I don't do what he wishes. I want to see him and I will be happy with that even if this is all a dream." Neo Queen Serenity hugged Venus who cried more.

"Venus…I will make sure you both don't have to go through this pain. I will protect everyone." Usagi got up and began walking to the door. "Come on I need to talk to Mamoru and you need to talk to Seiya. I cannot stand this any further. I won't allow everyone to be tortured in this sick dream world!" Usagi screamed and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "I will reunite you with Seiya and I will try talking some sense into the messed up Mamoru. Venus let's go see Seiya first and then we will talk to Mamoru."

"Thank you Princess Serenity. You are becoming a queen better than well, the real queen." Neo Queen Serenity laughed softly feeling confident. The three quietly made their way down the stairs and walked down further the building and held their breath every time they heard a person walking around. "They have guards, but I think Jupiter and Mercury took care of them by waking them up. It should be easy to reach him." Just as Neo Queen described it the journey there was just as easy as she had made it sound.

"Usagi don't you think we should go?" Venus insisted unsure how Usagi would feel. "Your emotions are already screwed up and you don't want Neo Queen Serenity to confuse you any further. Besides they should have some alone time." Usagi nodded, but had stopped breathing when hearing Seiya's voice. It sounded deeper and old almost as if he were many years old and had gone through many years of torture.

"Serenity, we finally see each other again." A man spoke and was seen opening a metal gate and running up to Neo Queen Serenity. He spun her around and kissed her which had the Queen giggling. He froze and noticed Usagi watching them with a confused look on her face. "Usagi…I'm sorry you have come back here." Seiya parted from Neo Queen reluctantly, but knew he should talk to Usagi. "Hey, Odango I do love you, but I am committed forever and always to my current Queen Serenity." Seiya hugged her tightly remembering exactly the point in time to where she and Seiya stood. "I'm sorry I had done that. I had no right to do something you were uncomfortable with doing." He then went in front of Venus and hugged her tightly, "Yaten would be so happy you are still here now and you have made it." A few tears came down his cheeks.

"Seiya I don't know what to do. I miss him so much." Venus cried hugging him tightly. "It's torture seeing the man responsible for his death. I just want to slice his throat." She said through her tears and hugged him for awhile, but collected herself and let him go back to the Queen.

"Neo Queen please make use of the time you have with him. I will talk to Mamoru for as long as I can. Venus I'm sorry to rush you, but we must leave. I have a lot of things to settle with Mamoru." Usagi looked in front of her to Neo Queen and Seiya who looked as happy as ever. _"Could me and Seiya now…no, we can't. I just don't know anymore."_ She thought and then turned around, but was stopped by Seiya putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I do love you Usagi. You only need your baby from Mamoru. I'm sorry if I am stupid and make the wrong moves. I wasn't so smart back then. Don't worry as you continue fighting more things will reveal to you. I promise you. Secrets of mine will be revealed soon enough to you." Usagi nodded and then left with Venus at her side. As the girls walked back Usagi began to become very nervous and had the chills.

"Usagi, don't worry we will be here for you. Just prepare to see a sight that you thought you will have never thought to see when it comes to Endymion. He is always drunk and stupid." Venus held her hand trying to reassure her. "If you have to leave unannounced I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I know it is pointless to say, but you always have me." The girls then walked to a door that had yelling and screaming on the other side. "Here we are…please be ready."

"Don't worry I am." Usagi said with quite a lot of confidence and opened the door slowly. For the sight she saw; she was completely unprepared. The lights were dim and it was very hard to tell who was around. Saturn stood up against a wall covering her with a blanket and was in tears. Sailor Uranus was next to her dressed up in just pants and exposed her flat chest. She comforted the teen into an embrace. Mars sat on top of a throne with her legs spread open. No emotion was expressed and she was only dressed in an over sized shirt. Endymion was in the middle of everything and was in between Sailor Pluto and Neptune. He had been inside of Pluto and pleasured Neptune with his hands. Not noticing the door he continued with his actions going to the ground with the women. "Mamo-chan…" Her eyes went wide and caught the attention of Mars, Uranus, and Saturn.

"Princess!" Uranus shouted out and carried Saturn in her blanket. "You're really here…" She began tearing up along with Saturn. "Run away while you still can. Venus how could you bring her here? Endymion could-" Uranus stopped talking when Usagi made a fist still not catching the attention of Endymion. He had been deaf considering the loud moans of all three people.

"Fuck no I am not going to be fearful of this guy. You two leave Saturn needs to be protected. I'm happy to see your face Uranus. I'm sorry you have been put through this." Usagi watched the two run off and she walked into the room. "Venus be ready." She warned and slammed the door as loud as she could finally catch his attention.

"Princess!" Pluto and Neptune shouted out catching their breath. They both reached for a blanket to their side and got up ashamed. Pluto wiped off her sweat with the blanket and tied the blanket around her. "We should leave." Pluto whispered to Neptune who nodded. "I'm so sorry Princess…" Pluto whispered and ran off.

"I don't expect you to forgive us, but don't let him hurt you. Venus take care of her." Neptune whispered and also ran away. Usagi noticed the scouts didn't have their strength as they did before. They had become all cowards and that irritated Usagi. She looked to Endymion who flipped over and had his legs opened. He had a smirk on his face as he sat on the ground staring at Usagi.

"How I have missed such young skin as you're my Usa. Come on over here. I know you have been just dying to talk to me." Endymion watched Mars walk to Usagi and looked down afraid Usagi had judged her. "Oh the three little girls have come to play. Come on Usagi. I love the way you moan when I touch you just right in your-"

"Shut up Mamoru!" Usagi snapped and walked up to him. "You are so pathetic. How could you get things reach here? What happened to our happily ever after?" She wondered and threw a blanket on Endymion. "At least have some respect for yourself." The girl glared at the man who just smirked.

"Don't try to fight me Usa. I have known all along what you are up to. Saving Seiya, seeing your daughter, and then how could you forget me? You were always a sucker when it came to me. Come on over her Venus I'm sure Yaten wouldn't mind me taking a few good jabs in you." He smiled as he saw Venus ready to attack but was held back by Mars.

"Why do you do this Mamo-chan? Please just tell me. We had the perfect life planned but you just fuck it up like this. Crystal Tokyo was for peace and happiness. Did the power just take you over?" She asked falling to her knees. Endymion crawled over and placed a hand on her cheek. Tears began streaming down and he wiped them away gently.

"No, of course not. Nothing can take me over. I just became smarter and I released my full potential of becoming a true King. You should always be on your knees for me considering what I have gone through to keep you safe. You have always been so selfish and always change your mind. That is why I have tamed everyone here." Endymion smiled and roughly pinned her down to the ground.

"Odango!" A man screamed out and ran through the doors. He pushed Endymion off of Usagi. "Get the fuck away from her!" He yelled and helped Usagi back up. "You are nowhere near to be a King. You are just a pathetic thing that just so happen developed power."

"Seiya…" Usagi hugged him and stared at Endymion who slowly rose to his feet. He held a blanket up to his stomach and had a smirk on his face. "Stop doing this Mamo-chan. I can't bear to face the man I love cause all of this devastation. Please redeem yourself now before it is far more too late." She begged and let Seiya go.

"It's far too late for him to still have hope Usagi." Neo queen Serenity spoke up and gracefully walk to Endymion. "That was always his weakness. The brains of women never stuck to him. We are far much smarter than he believes we are. He merely sees sex into us. Such a shame that a King could be such a disgrace. Usagi, when you go back you must tell everyone everything. Except for this one here. It will be hard to explain everything, but you must." She walked up to Endymion and placed a hand on his cheek as he looked to her. "He is so gentle, but don't let it deceive you. He is a cold blooded murderer." She quickly backed off noticing his hands go to her.

"Don't touch her you fucking bastard." Seiya hissed and ran next to Neo Queen Serenity. "Odango I won't ever let you leave me again. Please Usagi you have to prevent from marrying Endymion. You don't have to be with me, but don't be with him." Seiya begged and held Neo Queen Serenity in his arms having Endymion watching them.

"Go ahead Usa. See what satisfaction that gives you once your child is dead!" He cackled and was slapped by the Queen. "Oh why not face the truth Serenity? Have you not told her? I would have thought you would have saved her from all of that." Endymion was then punched in the face by Seiya and thrown to the ground. "Of course you wouldn't. It is because just like me you want to control things still. I'm not that harsh to hide the truth of a child's future." Endymion smirked and shouted, "Go ahead and try!"

"What the hell-" Usagi began to say, but noticed at least twenty guards surround the area. _"How are they here? I thought Jupiter and Mercury had covered all of the guards." _She thought to herself and noticed two people she had remembered. "Luna? Sailor Solar Defender?"

"Of course Usagi. We are always going to be loyal to our King. Sure we care for Serenity, but we are the guards of the Kind Endymion now." Luna smiled and stuck close with a man with white hair. He had quite a build and a crescent moon on his forehead. He looked quite similar to Helios, but with a different facial structure. "Artemis would you believe death is an appropriate sentence for this outlaw known as Sailor Star fighter?" She asked walking closer forcing Venus and Mars to come closer to Usagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Just because next chapter gets pretty intense you all have no previews to read. I promise when you read it that you will be like 'what the crap!' Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I totally directed this story differently from what I had wanted it to be, but I like it alot.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope all of you had an enjoyable time since last update! I needed to update now or else I would have forgotten hehe. Nothing better to do so yeah! Gotta love being sick and having no school. So sorry I didn't update any sooner! Alot of things have been going on, but I'm here! This is one of my longer chapters so be prepared! CAUTION SMEXIINESS MAY OCCUR.**

**Disclaimer-I own the headphones that I am listening music with!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously~<em>**

_"Of course Usagi. We are always going to be loyal to our King. Sure we care for Serenity, but we are the guards of the King Endymion now." Luna smiled and stuck close with a man with white hair. He had quite a build and a crescent moon on his forehead. He looked quite similar to Helios, but with a different facial structure. "Artemis would you believe death is an appropriate sentence for this outlaw known as Sailor Star fighter?" She asked walking closer forcing Venus and Mars to come closer to Usagi._

* * *

><p>"I do believe so Luna. King Endymion could you please step away while we take care of this mess. Solar Defender grab the last final Star." Artemis smiled, but slightly frowned seeing Usagi. "I'm sorry for you to see us like this Usagi. I know we appear to be the bad guys, but that isn't the case. There are more parts of the story that Serenity and Fighter seemed to have skipped out. Isn't that right?"<p>

"Artemis you to, but how? Why would you just turn your back on me like that? We have been together from the very beginning." Usagi cried out and walked up to him and Luna. "Don't take Seiya away please you guys. He is not an enemy and should be let go and not killed. If you have any respect for the moon kingdom you will obey my orders." She demanded and raised her voice slightly.

"Respecting the moon kingdom? After all the shit they have done to us? It is no wonder why this Queen is so naïve." Sailor Solar Defender chuckled and went in front of Seiya. "Long time no see little star. My my haven't you just grown up?" He smiled and laughed watching Neo Queen Serenity clutch onto Seiya's arm. "Now now, there is no way to prevent this."

"I would like to be the one to take care of this situation." Endymion smiled and wrapped the blanket around his waist. "Fighter, it is either you or my lover. Would you like to have my daughter without her beloved mother?" He asked and was handed a sword by one of his guards. "Artemis, Luna take Mars and Venus to the solitary confinement cells. I will have to stop by later."

"Odango….I'm sorry ChibiUsa needs you more than anything right now. As long as he believes this is real life I can let him kill me." Seiya hugged the Queen tightly ignoring Solar Defender. "I love you so much. Don't forget that. You will be brought happiness once again. Nothing will keep us apart forever." Usagi watched crying for the two and was held back by one of the guards.

"Please! Stop this! Can't you see what you are doing to them! Mamo-chan how will you ever receive love if all you do is torture her like that? What happened to the person that I had fallen in love with? Mamo-chan I love you please you have to stop this! There is no going back after this!" Usagi shouted struggling to get out of the grip of the male guard. She watched in terror as Venus and Mars were dragged away. "You guys!" She screamed crying more and watching Neo Queen Serenity pulled away from Seiya.

"Usagi, it is far too late. I'm happy to have gotten a chance to see you. It is just a dream, so he won't be dying. He will only wake up back into his cell." Neo Queen Serenity whispered as she was pulled closer to Usagi. "Seiya, I love you. I'm happy we got to meet again. I hope we can see each other again maybe even in another life." She began to cry just at the thought of the possibility of his death. Endymion smiled in satisfaction knowing he had won in this little battle.

"Serenity I have always warned you never to see him and nothing would happen to him. What do you do? You try to get at him the first chance you get. Just you wait for you next beating." He smirked and watched Solar Defender tie Seiya's arms behind his back. The man kicked him in the stomach which forced Seiya to go down to his knees. "Such a shame we all get to see such a useful soldier die like this. I'm sure your pathetic partners would be glad to have you accompany them."

"Usagi I don't know what to say to you other than not being with this man. I'm sorry for you to have to go through this. I hope you can understand that we meant no harm, but only to show on how things are around here." Seiya smiled and looked back to his former lover. "My Odango. Serenity I will be with you forever. I love you and don't you ever forget that. If you ever need me…you know what you can do." He smiled and Mamoru laughed as his sword cut a clean slice through Seiya's neck.

"Seiya!"Usagi screamed out and closed her eyes shaking her head now. "Oh god. You monsters." She began feeling sick and noticed everything became silent, but she refused to open her eyes back up. _"How could he do this to Crystal Tokyo? How did it all go down to that?"_ The blonde asked herself making a fist and realized she was now lying on solid ground. Birds were chirping and rushing water made sounds just as loud as the birds.

"Odango there you are." A man softly spoke to Usagi. She almost began to stop breathing realizing that it had been Seiya. Still refusing to open her eyes she listened to him and was unable to speak. She had been paralyzed by fear and was still in shock about the sites she had witnessed. "I thought I had lost you. You must have been so scared being all alone here." Seiya talked and looked to her face which had looked so peaceful. "Must have been so exhausted you fell asleep right here. At least you are safe." He smiled in relief and sat next to her.

"Come on Odango wake up." Seiya whispered lying next to her on his side. He pushed away her bangs revealing her face. _"Where is that little one?"_ He thought looking around, but then felt Usagi nodding her head no slowly. "Hey, rise and shine sleepy head." Seiya laughed softly and noticed Usagi's eyes remaining closed.

"Seiya? Is that really you?" Usagi asked making a fist afraid it could have been Mamoru. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sun light. "It is…" She sighed in relief squinting at him as his face which was above hers. The girl looked at him with a smile on her face happy to see him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Seiya wondered hearing a bit of fear and hesitation in Usagi's voice. He leaned his body slightly over hers so that his shadow fell onto pos Usagi's body. Seiya had it set up just so she could have some shade for her eyes.

"I thought I would have never seen you again." Usagi smiled slightly and stared at his eyes and saw concern in them. She reached for his hand that had been on her forehead and put it on her cheek. "I'm happy you are here like this and not back there again."

"Odango what are you going on about? What was your dream about anyway?" Seiya asked caressing her cheek with his hand gently. He noticed her grab his hand again and bring it down to her stomach. "Odango…" He whispered seeing her eyes close once more. He stopped his hand on her stomach and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really do want this...right now." Usagi slightly begged in just a mere whisper dragging out her words. She bit her lip gently and led his hand down in between her legs. She felt so alone after being in the dream world and needed comfort. Seiya just so happen to be there right when she needed him most.

"Odango I don't want you to regret this." Seiya kissed her neck and went on top of her moving his hand between her legs rather slowly, but rough. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body. Usagi grabbed him by his hair and kissed him passionately. She had barely noticed him unbutton her pants and slide them off her body without any trouble.

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered as he slid his finger inside her panties. Her tongue slowly slid into his mouth and smiled having Seiya's body pressed slightly more onto her. She watched Seiya move his lips away and watched both of his hands lift off her shirt. The girl felt fingers behind her back unsnapping her bra with a bit of trouble. Seiya lifted her arms above her head and began sucking at her chest along with her neck. His pants were pulled down along with his boxers. Usagi anxiously took his shirt off revealing his nicely built six-pack. He laid himself on his back as Usagi crawled on top of him. Her mouth watered as she kissed down his body. Seiya moaned feeling the warm touches of Usagi, but they still were not finished toying with one another. Seiya lifted Usagi's legs putting her onto her back, and shifted his waist in between them. He watched Usagi lay back all the way and grip the grass. "Just do it." So, he did just as she begged. He leaned inside and slowly began to move and then finally thrusting. The two moaned loudly and had the both sweating in the hot summer sun.

Usagi breathed heavily sprawling out on the ground with her lips facing the sky. Her eyes were closed and she tried processing on what crime she had just committed involving her love to Mamoru. She decided not to care because for once she had followed her heart. _"But then again I'm under so much stress. Who knows if following my heart is always a good thing? I wonder if Mamo-chan knows about everything that has happened."_ She thought snapping herself out of the fantasy with Seiya. She heard him pant as hard as he could and no words were exchanged between the two, so Usagi decided to break the silence with something Seiya did not want to hear. "I'm sorry I have to leave. Mamo-chan needs me." She spoke loud and clear quickly getting up from the ground and put her clothes back on.

"Odango, what do you mean? Are we not going to talk about this? How can you go back to him Usagi?" Seiya asked standing up staring to her. Usagi stared him in the eyes and just saw the hurt on his facial expressions. He then asked another question she hadn't expected, "Do you know the truth? You should know exactly what he has done and will do. Can we just talk things over? We cannot separate just like this without any conclusion."

"Seiya, I have told you before and I can't stand repeating this. We won't be. It is not possible for a love such as ours to stay together. As much as you may dream we will never be. Everything in life will prevent our being together. I have to go to Mamo-chan. I won't tell him what has happened, but I need to talk to him. If you know everything then you should still understand why I need to go back. I will never leave him until I have my baby girl. Whether you like it or not I can't be in love with you until my first born has arrived. Once that happens we are all in the fight of our lives." Usagi put her shirt on and watched him put his bottoms back on. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Whatever happens I'm here for you. Don't let him get a chance to hurt you." Seiya hugged her tightly and pecked her on the lips making her blush softly. "His actions will be deceiving don't trust him." He whispered letting her go finally. "I know I have no room to tell you what to do. I just don't want him pulling any fast ones."

"I understand that Seiya, but you're not the one I'm engaged with." Usagi looked down to her hand and made a fist. "I'm the bad guy here. I hurt him by being with you. It is my fault that he will be like that." She whispered to herself and stepped back from Seiya. "I need to go." Usagi looked him one last time with a slight smile and was on her way to Mamoru's apartment.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud zipping her pants up and pulled her yellow shirt down. "I mean after what I have seen I am not in the right mind to see him, but then again…I can try to prevent this. I have just got to talk to Mamo-chan. Also, Luna and Artemis don't support me as much as him. This is so twisted. I still have so many questions unanswered. Like the sun kingdom, my past, my baby…" Usagi put a hand on her stomach and continued walking and stared up the apartment building. _"At least I have gotten to see my girl again. I need to talk to my scouts also. Especially Rei."_ She thought opening the door of the building._ "I can't believe I am doing this. What if he knows the future and everything? Would he understand? I'm so afraid he will turn out as King Endymion did. My Mamo-chan isn't capable of that. I love him."_ The blonde ran up the stairs and found his door.

"Who is there?" A male questioned placing a hand roughly on the door. Usagi froze in front of the door and seemed to have lost her breath. "Answer me. Usagi is that you?" He wondered turning the door knob slowly. The blonde made a light fist and began regretting everything. Flashes from her dream rapidly flew through her mind. She finally snapped out of it hearing the creaky door opening revealing a man she felt very deeply for. "What has happened? You look like you have spotted a ghost. Come on in." Mamoru smiled leading her inside closing the door behind them. "I got worried yesterday when I saw you and ChibiUsa so I called Minako and she had told me how you two were spending the night over there."

"ChibiUsa left long ago. She didn't stay for very long. I wish you could have seen her. That girl has grown up so much more since the last time we have seen her." Usagi looked to the ground thinking, _"Minako…did she know about any of this? Why would she cover me if she…Yaten!" _She was very grateful to Yaten planning ahead.

"At least you saw her. A girl like that needs a mother wherever she goes. At least you did get the chance to see her grow up a bit more. I just wish that I could have seen her like the way she is now." Mamoru sighed and looked to Usagi. "Usa, are you alright?" He wondered standing in front of her.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi looked at him denying that he would become the man she had seen. She hugged him tightly and shouted out, "I'm pregnant!" The girl felt arms wrap around her and had held her tightly. A kiss was given to her on her cheek. After that guilt crept on more after realizing she had sex with Seiya only a few hours before seeing her dear fiancé.

"Usa…I'm so happy. Our, our little baby." Mamoru parted from her and knelt down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt and laid a hand on top of it. "How far along are you?" He wondered seeing Usagi place a hand on her neck with a blank stare. "Usa, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm fine Mamo-chan. I'm already two months along; it must have been on our anniversary when it had happened. Usagi spoke softly and walked away. She had remembered being given hickeys from Seiya. "I need to get cleaned up. We can relax for today. I'm going to wash up. We should go out today and celebrate our baby." Usagi smiled watching Mamoru nod slowly.

"Alright, I will finish up my papers here and wait for your shower to be done." Mamoru got back up and went in front of her kissing her lips gently. "I love you my Serenity." Usagi blushed and walked away leaving him to do his work with the pile of papers sitting on his wooden desk.

Just about two hours passed when Mamoru finished his work and Usagi stepped out of her room finishing her hair. She had dark shorts that had the pockets sticking out, so she tucked them in politely. Her shirt covered her hickeys on her neck. Just in case Usagi had placed some cover-up over it so it had not been so obvious. The shirt was white, flowy, and long sleeved which happened to be one of Mamoru's favorites.

"Oh don't you look ravishing." Mamoru complimented her as he rose from his seat. "Now let me get dressed," He opened his bedroom door and quietly closed it. Usagi began pacing around the room not knowing what to do with herself. Her freshly applied make up would not be dragged down by tears because of Usagi's pain. She wanted to have a better day. A day of change for the future of Crystal Tokyo.

_"Oh, what am I to do?"_ Usagi thought questioning herself. "I cannot simply lie to him and pretend that I have not just had an affair with Seiya. The marks won't go away that easy either." She sighed looking into a full body mirror on her bedroom door.

"Alright, Usagi ready to go out?" Mamoru smiled appearing out of the room. He wore a black shirt that Usagi had always adored. His pants were dark jeans and had a very slight baggy look to them, but as a gentleman he had put on a belt. "Where shall we go?" He asked lifting her up and twirling her around.

"Hmm, let's go to the park until we decide. I am a bit hungry though." Usagi giggled feeling things were going back to the way they should be. "Also, we could make it a date night with the girls." She suggested being put back down and opened the front door for the two.

"Well, yeah, but I think it's a me and you day. I have a few things I want to talk to you about. That is only something to discuss over dinner." Mamoru said in a quieter voice holding her hand as they entered the elevator. He noticed Usagi have a look on her face of sadness and confusion at the mention of something sounding so serious. "It isn't bad Usagi." Mamoru tried reassuring her, but it had not worked. He stood in front of her and backed her up into the wall. "Usa, don't look so down. We are having a baby and we are engaged. We are the future of Crystal Tokyo. You will make for such a fine Queen. I promise no matter what we will have it all."

"Oh Mamo-chan…" Usagi refused to cry and simply wrapped her arms around his neck. _"If only he knew what the future looks like."_ She thought kissing him again and felt herself being lifted against the elevator wall. A hand crept down to Usagi's lower back. I went down a bit further and grabbed on tightly. "Mamo-chan. Cut it out, not in here!" She laughed slightly feeling a great amount of guilt coming over her again, but only stronger.

"Oh fine." Mamoru laughed and set her down stealing a kiss one last time. "We just haven't been on a date like this in awhile and I'm excited." He admitted as the elevator stopped and the two walked out. "Why don't we go to the place that Andrew's sister is working at?" The man offered walking out of the entire building.

"Yeah! Alright that sounds like a great plan!" Usagi smiled intertwining her hands within Mamoru's. She was very happy to be with her Mamoru again, but that dream seemed to still haunt her. There was no way her future could consist of any of that. Also, what about this child? Too many questions floated around her head and it overwhelmed her so she needed a distraction and fast. "Let's walk over there! The sun is out and it should only take a few minutes."

"Alright, who knows, we might bump into some of the girls. We can invite them to tag along. The more the merrier." Mamoru smiled very pleased with Usagi's cheerful attitude. He dicided to change his mind about the girls tagging along since Usagi seemed to love the idea of them being around. As the couple walked around they found a few people that they remembered from school, so they chatted with them for awhile. Usagi had even ran into Naru which made Usagi stay to talk for a good fifteen minutes.

"Oh this day could not get any better than this!" She smiled looking up feeling the sun press against her face. Usagi then decided she did not want to eat in a restaurant so she brought an idea up. "Mamo-chan, why don't we have a picnic?" The girl smiled widely hoping he would say yes to her last minute idea.

"Anything for my Usa. I will be back. Maybe you can catch up with Naru while I go and get everything. Find a spot and call me." Mamoru smiled and walked away. Usagi did find this a bit odd but left it alone since she had been so happy. It did seem very off of him to do though. Walking away with only little words. Not even an 'I love you' or a 'goodbye'.

"Ah, oh well! I've got my Mamo-chan and we are going to live happily ever after. No matter what." Usagi whispered looking to her hand seeing a promise ring. _"He is my fiancé though. My future husband. My future in general." _The girl thought to herself walking down a grassy hill to find a cute spot. As the girl walked around she noticed a spot in the park that had always made her smile. It was a place where she had witnessed the eclipse long ago with her previous enemies. It brought back good and bad memories. Walking along with grassy area she found a few other people stealing her idea. She saw cute couples cuddling together having their own picnic._ "Oh, I wanted it to be just me and Mamo-chan!" _Usagi pouted to her thoughts and finally found a spot. Before she got a chance to sit down she heard a male whisper her name. _"It of course has to be him." _The blonde turned around seeing a familiar pop star face.

"Hey Odango! You here alone?" The man with the long black pony tail questioned the blonde. He was by chance around to see the teen. Seiya just so happened to have perfect timing when it came to Usagi. It wasn't that he complained about it, but sometimes it did scare him at how he managed to find her unintentionally. "So?" Seiya asked again not receiving a response from Usagi right away.

"Oh of course not Seiya! Wh would you think that? My friends are all around me." She said sarcastically." No, Mamo-chan and I are on a date! I think you need to leave Seiya. We are friends who need time away. Anyways, stop following me! People are going to start thinking you are stalking me." Usagi complained loudly enough to grab the attention of the couples around them. Hearing a few whispers about a quarrel between the couple got her irritated. "We aren't a couple!" She shouted out loud and glared at Seiya. "Forget what had happened Seiya. Leave me alone."

"Alright, we won't talk about it okay? I'm still not leaving you though. An enemy is around and I don't want you to be left alone. When Mamoru comes back around I'll leave. Until then I'm staying here with you." Seiya spoke quietly poking her forehead laughing. He always did manage to get Usagi's face red and her getting mad. It seemed to be a specialty of his.

"Fine! He is going to be back soon. He just went to go get a picnic ready and I let him leave anyway. I wanted to think about what's going on here." Usagi slapped his hand off her forehead and she stuck her tongue out. "Gosh, you're so immature Seiya! I don't know how you climbed up to become your little pop star self. Taiki I can understand, but you? No way!" Usagi yelled attracting more unnecessary attention.

"Okay, I don't care what he did. I only will care once he returns." Seiya said pretty boldly wanting to make sure Usagi was safe but it seemed to annoy her more. Was it a crime for caring for the one he loved? "Besides, you shouldn't talk about immature Odango!" He stuck his tongue out back to her and listened to her last words. "It was my looks that got us in. I mean, come on. Every girl drools over me." The man pointed to himself with a grin.

"Whatever Seiya! Anyways, none of them know you are a girl." Usagi whispered crossing her arms and her eyes widened in realization. She had sex with a woman technically. As a reaction she shoved Seiya down the slanted hill. It really wasn't on purpose, but she just wanted him away. The girl wasn't going to get time away from him anytime soon it seemed like. He had gotten a hold of her leg as he began rolling. The two rolled down the hill and Usagi ended up crashing into him.

"Ah, Odango. This is how things should be." Seiya smiled looking up folding his arms behind his head. He really hadn't paid much attention to Usagi's last words or her facial reaction to what she had thought of. All he knew was that the two seemed to act back to normal which satisfied him enough. Although, he was thinking he took over Mamoru's date with Usagi. Seiya and Usagi could be entertained for hours without even saying a word to each other. Seiya wondered, _"Could Odango and that man do the same?"_

"Seiya what are we going to do? I mean not anything personal, but our enemy." Usagi whispered to Seiya with a sigh. It had been on her mind constantly and she had to talk about it with a fellow scout. Talking to Mamoru about it seemed weird since they never really fought side by side with the scouts. "I've only seen two people. One was that Sailor Solar Defender and a man in a white jacket. Have you seen anything new or different? We need to get all the information we can get."

"No, I haven't. Did you go into combat Odango?" Seiya wondered hoping she would say no because he would feel guilty for not protecting her in a time of need. He partially did want to admit the things he had learned from Kakyuu but he knew it must stay a secret_. "The scouts are oblivious…it's of big importance though. The knowledge of the past can help with the present. I'm sure of it, but I vowed for it to remain hidden."_ The man was conflicted within himself while staring to the misshapen clouds in front of his eyes.

"No, I didn't need to because Mamo-chan came along and the Sailor Solar Defender disappeared. I am thinking he could be just like you Seiya since he appeared male. Yet, all of the scouts are female when transformed fully. Do you think you would know him? With your planet and everything I would think some people there could have that type of transformation." Usagi pointed out sitting up looking down to him. She watched his eyes close as if he were thinking of something.

"Yes, there were many of those scouts just like us. I am unaware of a Sailor Solar Defender though. What did he look like? Maybe if I can get some type of description I can figure out if I know the person or not. That way in a scout form we are prepared for anything." Seiya opened his eyes back up and looked to Usagi. The sun hit the two of them keeping them nice and warm on the hill end. It was as if they were completely alone. The two were completely peaceful, and without any interruptions.

"Well, he had brunette hair, no facial hair, brown eyes, and I think ChibiUsa said his name and it began with a D I think...Now that I think about it. He did know you." Usagi responded remembering in her dream Solar Defender told Seiya 'long time no see little star' in that terrible nightmare she had. "Who is he?" She questioned putting a hand on Seiya's arm very curious to what was going on.

"Was his name Daichi?" Seiya wondered hoping she would say no. If it was the man, he could not tell anymore about the topic. It was part of his vow not to say a word. Feeling Usagi's gentle touch once again made the man flinch slightly not expecting it. He sat up with her and laid a hand over hers hoping that she would not find it as a move to advance onto her.

"Yes, it was Daichi! So you know him right?" Usagi yelled quite excited with hopeful news. If Seiya knew about him then maybe now they will have a proper lead to who their main enemy is to be. It would be another step closer to prevent the horrendous future. Although, thinking back to the dream put Usagi into a saddened mood. She looked down to his hand on top of hers and thought about Queen Serenity and Seiya. They had looked so happy and Usagi had wanted that so desperately. She still believed he own true happiness was always and forever with her dear Mamo-chan.

"Yes and no. I knew that he had been on my planet, but I don't know much about him." Seiya lied and watched Usagi's face dullen a bit. "Odango what's the matter? You seem to be upset about something. Did I do something wrong?" He wondered holding onto her hand a bit tighter. Seeing the girl shake her head no kind of relieved him, but his curiosity rose. "Did Mamoru do it?" He asked and received the same response. "Then what happened?"

"I can't say. I should talk about it to my scouts and Mamo-chan about it first. I mean no offense, but you are one of the last people I would want to tell." Usagi nervously laughed putting her hand out of his grip and held it up between their faces. The blonde noticed Seiya's frown and she laid back with a grunt. "Don't take it personally. It's just I'm close with them and they seem to always know first."

"Do they know what happened between us? Or even the fact no protection was used. Usagi, no protection…what do we do?" Seiya began changing topics and he hovered over Usagi. Looking into her eyes Usagi began feeling guilty. She never did tell him that she had been pregnant with Mamoru's child, but now was the time. "It's only a matter of time. Will you keep-" Before finishing Usagi quickly butted in mid-sentence.

"Seiya, I have something to tell you. I should have told you when I went to you the first time around, but for some odd reason I wanted to keep it from you. That was the worst thing I had done." She took a deep breath in and continued. "Some things just happen for a reason and well, we don't need to worry about protection. Besides it was a onetime thing and it won't happen ever again. Although, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Seiya. I should have never led you on like I did." Usagi watched a confused expression cover the man's face and she took in a big amount of air then began speaking. "I love you, but I love Mamo-chan to you must remember. You're always going to be in my heart and I don't mean to hurt you." Putting a hand onto his cheek she gently kissed him and finished, "I'm pregnant with Mamo-chan's child already. I'm going to be a mother." Hearing the words had her form a small smile on her face.

"Usa, isn't it time to go back?" A male voice spoke coldly and sounded as if a figure was behind Seiya. Sure enough it had been Mamoru when Usagi peeked around Seiya. She gently pushed off Seiya and rose to her feet leaving Seiya sitting on the ground in shock. The girl noticed four other girls with him. It had been her dear outer scouts alongside her Prince. "I was getting the picnic stuff, but I ran into them so I decided we should all just hang out." Mamoru glared to Seiya and knelt down and whispered, "She will always be mine Seiya. I know everything, so don't be a fool and screw everything up. You were Serenity's foolish mistake. I will forgive everything now if you leave. Even your little planet will be protected if you do so. I suggest it is best for you to find another planet to invade. You are unwanted. Consider everything forgotten once you and your scouts flee." With a smile he got back up and put his arm around Usagi whom had frowned.

"Kitten…" Haruka whispered noticing how unhappy her Princess appeared. She observed Mamoru's non-gentleman like actions and did not like it one bit. Walking in front of Seiya she held a hand out which he had grabbed. Haruka helped him up and sighed, "Get out of here before you get everyone ticked off. It's better for you to hang out with only the inners and not us. Stay away from the Princess if you don't want to be hurt." Haruka threatened unwillingly and looked to a girl place a hand onto her shoulder.

"Is that any way to treat an old scout friend? I do agree with Haruka though. Usagi and Mamoru are destined, so find another destiny to trample on, or better yet, create your own that doesn't include any of us. Seiya we have settled everything with us and you don't want to mess up our peace with you." The woman named Michiru spoke sadly with quiet words. "If you threaten the future of Crystal Tokyo…we have no choice but to take action. Don't be surprised if your new friends become your new enemies." With that the group went away leaving Seiya speechless.

Minako sat on the ground playing with Artemis giggling. The inner scouts were all together besides Usagi. They decided to have a few meeting just to themselves seeing a few suspicious things going on. Ami had a constant watch on the news for anything out of the ordinary. Minako always strolled along the city grounds with Artemis keeping an eye on the civilians keeping them out of harms ways. Makoto was now traveling to further distances due to her cooking career that was slowly beginning to evolve. So, she listened around for rumors most of the time. Lastly was Rei who covered the main neighborhood of the scouts. She and Luna had the streets completely clear of anything evil. "Now girls, do you think it would be about time to bring Usagi back into this situation. I mean you girls have secluded her from just about all of your meetings. I know it is for the better, but once she finds out she won't be too happy about it." The black cat pointed out sitting in front of the girls. They were at Rei's dojo, as usual.

"I called her and Mamoru, but there wasn't an answer. Also, earlier I went to Ikuko's place and she hasn't seen her or had even talked to her and Mamoru for over a week. I even went to Mamoru's apartment and no answer there! I think they are getting needed quality time." Rei said sitting on a step and crossed her arms in an irritated manner. "If they want to be alone I say we just leave them to it. Better to be with him than anyone else."

"You mean better than being with Seiya." Minako snapped at her and watched her 'friend' stand up defensively just itching for a fight with her. Before taking a step forward Makoto jumped in between the two staring at the blonde determinedly. A few tense moments passed and Minako sighed finally backing off. "We can't keep doing this you guys. Before Galaxia we were never like this. I never told any of you…but ever since we were captured things inside of me have changed. My emotions are more apparent and it's harder to contain it." She admitted looking towards the ground slightly ashamed of her uncontrollable feelings.

"I don't know Minako. I've been the same way, but normal science has me believing that we are just developing more. I mean…it would make a lot of sense since it involves our changing emotions. It could be the pre-stages of depression considering all of the stress we have gone through over all of the years. Although, the scout inside of me knows something is wrong and it involves an enemy." Ami admitted quietly walking by Rei who closed her eyes breathing deeply to calm herself. "Luna have you heard or seen anything strange going on around here?"

"Nothing in particular I have seen. I have informed the outer scouts to come and meet us though. Maybe they will know the whereabouts of Usagi and Mamoru." Luna looked down the flight of stairs and saw the group. "Here they are now. Behave yourselves girls. They are our fellow scouts, but they cannot detect you're feeling so out of place. It may bring their more protective sides out. Well all know how that will end for the Princess." She rolled her eyes keeping an eye on the approaching group. Everyone seemed to had noticed two others were with them, Mamoru and Usagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Haha, I keep laughing at my warning in the beginning. Ah man, I kill myself. I hope you guys did enjoy this Any comments or concerns are appreciated. No previews for you! Since I need to write more. My bad! Oh well, ja ne!<strong>


End file.
